Digimon Tri 2 Digidestined and Digimon of darkness
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: After the battle with Alphamon, everyone has decided to take a break, not knowing that soon they will be in a great adventure once again with a man that looks like Ken tries to take Meicomon. Shadow and Grimdramon will be determined to get answers from this "Ken" on what happened to Davis and the others. OCXKari, OCXGatomon, TaiXMeiko and AgumonXMeicomon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Sorry that I don't update very much anymore, but I'm busy with many things like world of Warcraft. Now, this chapter has many spoilers for my other Digimon story, but I'll show you sneak peeks at how these spoilers happened. Also this chapter has lemon scenes, do I advise that people under 14-years-old to just skip them. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 1: A day off at the hot springs and visit to the Village of Darkness.**

At the Kamiya's house, Tai and Shadow were at the balcony, watching the repairs happen in the city. Tai was wearing simple clothes and Shadow was wearing a simple Black Long Sleeve Shirt with a picture of a dragon on it and Black Long pants, with black shoes. "Tai/ Brother." Two female voices said which turn out to be Kari and Ruri coming next to them. Ruri is Shadow's younger twin sister, visiting her brother, along with her Digimon partner Darkwinddramon for today. Ruri had Long Black hair that reaches her waists, Black eyes, White skin wearing a Black V neck shirt that reveals her belly, Long Black pants and Purple High heels.

The reason for the dress up is because all the Digidestined and their Digimon partners plan to go to the hot springs today to relax and celebrate. "Breakfast is ready". Kari said, reminding Tai and Shadow about eating before they leave, while wearing a yellow dress. Tai ignored his sister and continued to watch the repairs to the city, but Kari continued to talk. "I think we did the right thing yesterday". Kari reminded her brother about what happen yesterday, with Tai and Shadow looking at her, along with Ruri listening.

"If we hadn't have done something, things would be much worse than they are right now". Kari said about the damage getting worse if they didn't fight Alphamon. "She does have a point, Tai." Shadow said to his leader with his arms crossed, agreeing with his wife about the matter, eyes narrowed at Tai. "I'm glad you agree with your wife, you're Highness." Ruri replied happily with her hands on her hips and eyes closed and leaning down a little, getting Shadow annoyed at what his sister called him. "What did I say about calling me that, Ruri''. Shadow said to his twin with his eyes closed in irritation, not liking the title and the responsibility it goes with when he taken the throne from his old home in the battle against DeathReappermon. This reminded Kari that she was married to a King, something that girls dream about to do, then start blushing about what she and Shadow did last night in Shadow's room, along with her being the queen of the village of darkness since she is married to Shadow, even though she thinks it's hard being a queen, she wants to be a great queen by Shadow's side.

"Oh don't be such a kill joy and besides, if you don't eat now, the Digimon will gobble up everything, leaving nothing for us". Ruri reminded, getting everyone to look at the table to see Agumon, Gatomon, Grimdramon, GrimSalamon and Grimdramon's twin sister Darkwinddramon eating the food. DarkWindDramon looks like a White version of Grimdramon with her eyes Blue, and her wings and tail white as well. Gatomon and DarkWindDramon were also feeding GrimSalamon with a smile, which GrimSalamon was enjoying, spending time with her family.

Soon the doorbell ringed, getting their attention. "I got it''. Ruri said as she went to the door and opened to see Mimi waiting with Palmon in her arms. Mimi's eyes widen at seeing Ruri, before she smiled happily. "Nice to see you again, Ruri''. Mimi greeted the princess of Darkness with a smile, which Ruri smiled back at her. "Same to you Mimi''. Ruri greeted her friend as well with her eyes closed, while everyone quickly eat breakfast to get ready. Soon, they were under a bridge, along with all the other Digidestined, including Meiko and Meicoomon. The only ones that didn't bother to come is Joe, who is probably still studying for his exams, and not to mention, Gomamon came with the gather group instead. Shadow's other Digimon were still in his Fusion Loader, along with Ruri's Digimon in her Fusion Loader, not coming out since they were too big to hide.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Meiko asked Ruri, surprise to see how much she looks like Shadow. "My name is Ruri, Shadow's twin sister." Ruri introduced herself as she bowed a little, surprising Meiko even further about Shadow having a twin sister. "And I'm not alone; I'm also a Digidestined like you." Ruri said, as Darkwinddramon joined her in introduction by flying next to her. "My name is Darkwinddramon, Grimdramon's twin sister." Darkwinddramon introduced herself with a smile, surprising Meiko and Meicoomon even further about another twin appearing. "What's your name?" Ruri asked kindly wanting to know Meiko's name, wanting to be friends. "My name is Meiko, and this is my partner, Meicoomon." Meiko introduced herself, along with her Digimon to Ruri and DarkWindDramon.

"I planned to be sure to enjoy a big bath when I came back to Japan." Mimi said, as the gathered group walked towards the Hot Spring. Meiko asked if Mimi was a returnee, along with Mimi explaining that she was living in America because of her father's work. "Maybe if you're lucky, your Highness, you and Queen Kari can have a separate bath to yourselves in each other's company." Ruri tease her brother, getting Shadow and Kari to blush very mad with steaming coming out of their heads, turning away from each other, while Tal closed his eyes in anger about what Ruri said, planning to kill Shadow if he even planned to sleep with Kari. He has accepted Kari and Shadow being married a long time ago, but he will be damned if he so much lets Shadow sleeps with Kari, especially if he gets her pregnant.

This got Meiko confused at Ruri calling her twin brother 'Highness'. "You're Highness? Is Shadow royalty?" Meiko asked in wonder if Shadow was Royalty and why Kari was called Queen Kari. "Well, you can-" Ruri started to say to her new friend, only Shadow to cut her off. "It's just a nickname my sister came up with... right?" Shadow stated with a nervous smile to his new friend, giving his sister a small glare, which she ignored. Soon, all of them arrived at the Hot Spring, ready for the day to begin for them.

 **(Digimon Tri Opening)**

 **Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay**

 **I'm sure we can fly, on my love**

 **Reveals a Digivice on a desk, with Tai's goggles next to the device. Then changes to briefly shows kanji in a white background, a person's mouth, then 0 and 1 changing back fast. Lastly shows neon orange kanji being shown, then changes to an indigo background to reveal the title.**

 **I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind**

 **I'll come to see you soon**

 **The Digimon appear in the air, Agumon going first, and Grimdramon being shown last.**

 **It's best to forget the unnecessary things**

 **There's no more time to fooling around**

 **What do you mean, wow wow wow wow? I wonder if I'll reach the skies**

 **But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even kniw what plans are for tommorow**

 **Then shows a picture of the Digidestined with their Digimon allies in the Digital World. Then changes to show the older Digidestined, names shown, and a shadow of their Digimon partners, Tai and Agumon being shown first, and Shadow and Grimdramon last. The last thing shown is Omnimon and Chaosduskdramon being shown in a hexagonal world background, ready for a fight.**

 **After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness**

 **It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose**

 **Then shows only the older Digidestined in the blue sky with clouds, in school uniforms, with Tai going first, and Shadow being shown last in Dark clothes.**

 **Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay**

 **I'm sure we can fly, on my love**

 **Shows the original Digivice activating, then shows the Digimon in Champion forms in a grey hexagonal world, with Greymon going first and Darkamethdramon last. Changes to briefly show Meicoomon as her eyes was flashing red, Meiko looking at somewhere in the blue, clouded sky, then shows Maki looking at her phone in her dark office before looking at the setting sun, Daigo looking somewhere, and some kind of black background before splitting to show light that fades into white. The last thing shown is Tai and Matt walking past each other, with Shadow in the middle of them, then shows just the blue, clouded sky.**

 **(Opening Song End)**

Everyone is at the Hot Springs, with the girls on the girl side, while the boys are on the boy side. Kari, Gatomon, Ruri, Grimsalamon and Darkwinddramon were on the girl side, while Shadow and Grimdramon were on the boy side. On the girl side, Ruri was having a conversation with Kari. "So, Kari, what's it like being with my brother, Shadow? Did you two finally do the thing together?" Ruri teased Kari with her hands on her hips, making Kari blush madly with steam coming out. "What are you talking about?" Kari asked nervously to Shadow's sister and her sister-in-law, hoping she dosn't find out about what she and Shadow did last night. "Don't act all innocent with me. I know you and my brother are married, so what's taking so long for the both of you two to finally have sex and have kids" Ruri stated to her sister-in-law with a smirk and eyes half closed, making Kari more bright red on her face, making Ruri giggle, with the two girls not seeing DarkWindDramon doing the same thing to Gatomon.

On the boy's side, Shadow is staying quite while everyone else is having a good time, with their school teacher joining in. Shadow then got up and left without anyone noticing, having too much on his mind. He soon arrived at a public spring, disrobing himself, and goes in the water, while closing his eyes in deep thought. ''Great, all incidents are happening all at once, the public sees our partners as threats, and not to mention, my duties as King for an entire kingdom is not helping me think straight. Kari must be having a tough time as well since she's my queen as well and she doesn't really know about being a queen'' Shadow thought as he continued to soak in the spring water, when he suddenly heard the door open, opening his eyes to see who has entered. What Shadow saw made his face go bright red at the moment.

What he saw is Kari, who is also surprise and blushing upon seeing Shadow in the public spring as well. "K-Kari, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked in wonder, along with getting nervous at Kari seeing his mare chest. "Just thought I clear my mind for a bit. Mind if I join you?" Kari asked her husband if she could join, with Shadow nodding his head to his wife, before he started blushing even more when Kari disrobed herself and enter the water with Shadow, but luckily stayed a little away from him. "So, Shadow, what are you doing here?" Kari asked her husband about what he was thinking about. "Well, I'm here because I got a lot on my mind." Shadow replied as he looked at Kari with a serious look in his eyes.

"Like what?" Kari asked in wonder at what Shadow could be thinking about. "Well, about what's happening to everyone in the group, along with the Infected Digimon attacks, and our partner's safety as well?" Shadow answered to his wife as he looked down, still having thoughts of the recent events, while crossing her arms. "Is that all that's on your mind?" Kari asked again if that was all Shadow was thinking about. "No, there is also the future. What will happen? What does it hold? And what will happen to all of us when we get there at some point?" Shadow asked in wonder, feeling unsure at what will happen in the future. "Well, I'm not sure about the future, but I can tell you one thing." Kari said to her husband with a smile, getting Shadow's attention. "And what's that?" Shadow asked his wife at what she thinks. "We should enjoy what we have now." Kari replied, smiling at him, with Shadow also returning the smile with his own.

 **(Warning! Lemon scene)**

Suddenly, Kari started to lean towards Shadow, confusing him. Before Shadow could react, Kari gave him a kiss on the lips, shocking him again. Shadow also began to blush when he also felt Kari's chest and skin rubbing against his own. Shadow didn't respond at first, but he also returned the kiss as well, along with following the same rhythm as Kari as well. They soon embraced one another, still making out with each other, along with standing up from the water to get a better feel for one another, with Kari's hands wrapped around Shadow's neck and Shadow's left arm around her waist and right-hand stroking Kari's hair. Kari also found his rod, played with it with her left hand, making him groan. Shadow then used one of his hands to grab her left breasts, making Kari moan in pleasure as well in return. This lasted for a while, until they were both ready to climax to the end.

Soon, Shadow's rod began to rub against Kari, making her blush as well when she felt it. This last for a while, until Shadow thrusted his rod inside Kari, making her moans and blush even more. Soon, they began to ride one another, with Shadow lifting Kari's legs, who wrapped them around Shadow and had her left hand around Shadow's neck and the other in Shadow's hair, until they both climax, with both of them giving one last passionate kiss to each other with their eyes closed, both having enough for now. Soon, Shadow was sitting down on the left side of the hot spring, with Kari leaning against him, both breathing very heavily, at what they did at the moment. Shadow had his right hand on Kari's waist, and Kari had both her hands-on Shadow's chest as she leaned her head against his chest, with both their skin together and feeling each other's body. "I love you, Zeref''. Kari said as she lifted her head to look at Shadow with a smile of pure love. "I love you to, Kari''. Shadow replied back to Kari, as they both kissed with love, knowing that whatever happens, they'll always be together.

 **(With Meiko)**

Meiko is in a public hot spring alone, which was a little away from the one Shadow and Kari were in, glasses off to the side. She had her eyes closed, hands in the water with her hair in as well, thinking about what she went through so far in her life. ''A lot has happened to me lately. First, Meicoomon went missing until I found her, along with getting to know more people that are Digidestined like us. Not only that, weird things have been happening in the city as well. But at least both I and Meicoomon have people we can relate to in a way..." Meiko thought deeply to herself as she thought about what has happened to her so far, until she heard a splash. Meiko opened her eyes and blush upon seeing Tai in the hot spring as well, who is also shocked to see her as well, and blushing. Both of them didn't expect to see each other at this point, especially in a hot spring.

"M-Meiko, what are you doing here?" Tai stuttered a bit, still embarrassed at seeing her beautiful skin and from seeing her without her glasses, which he thought she looked beautiful without. "I was just relaxing and minding my own business until you showed up." Meiko replied, also embarrassed at seeing Tai's very strong Chest, which brought a blush to her face. Meiko and Tai just stared at each other in silence until they decided to talk to each other. "So, may I ask why you came in here?" Meiko asked in wonder at why Tai came to the Hot spring she was in. "Well, I came here because I have a lot on my mind." Tai replied, surprising Meiko at his answer. "Really? Like what?" Meiko asked Tai, wanting to know what Tai is thinking about. "Like the destruction of the city from the Digimon attacks that been happening lately." Tai said as he turned around for Meiko to see his back. "It's just that... how can I be strong when people get hurt and the city is destroyed? And when I can't even have the nerve to fight when I just back away from the fight" Tai questioned in wonder, really disturbed about what's happening around him.

Suddenly, Meiko went towards Tai from behind and hugged him behind his back, making them both blush upon feeling each other. "Tai, I think you're very strong, and I trust you enough, feeling that you can protect me and Meicoomon." Meiko said as Tai felt touch by her answer. Tai got out of the hug and then turned around and looked at her. Both of them stared at each other for bit until Tai decided to lean forward until his lips connected to Meiko's, surprising her a bit. Soon, Meiko also return the kiss, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, along with Tai wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing her back, both of them getting bolder by the minute into their passionate kiss.

Soon, both Tai and Meiko rubbed their own bodies against each other, not breaking from their kiss, with Tai massaging Meiko's breasts, until they let go for breath. Both of them open their eyes and breath heavily, looking at each other with blushes on their faces. They soon got back to kissing again, each getting more passionate by the second in the hot spring make out session. Soon, Tai opened his mouth to let his tongue touch Meiko's lips, asking for entrance. Meiko allowed this and both tongues battle for dominance, which Tai won for the matter, along with exploring her mouth. This lasted for a while until they decided to end this make out session, with Tai being inside Meiko in a climax. Soon, we find Tai lying on the edge of the hot spring, with Meiko leaning on his chest, both satisfied with each other at the moment. "I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but I love you, Meiko''. Tai said to Meiko, telling her that he loves her, making her blush. "I-I-I love you too, Tai''. Meiko said with a red face, before both she and Tai kissed again.

 **(Lemon Scene End)**

 **(With Kari)**

Kari is looking through her stuff on the girl side of the hot spring, fully robed again, looking for her camera. As Kari continued looked through her stuff where she left them, until something happened. A spray was placed in front of her, before the thing sprayed her, making her gasp, before she started to lose control of her body, before she started to fall to the ground. As Kari fell, something has caught her body, or someone for the matter. Who Kari saw made her feel scared right now. Who she saw is Jaden, who had a twisted grin on his face, wearing red torn clothes, with red boots. "Hey Kari, did you miss me?" Jaden asked, grinning at his prize in hand and his chance to make her his. "No, I don't, and I'm already taken!" Kari replied to the boy in anger, frowning at the boy in anger at what he has done in the past. "Oh I'm hurt." Jaden mocked to Kari, and then started grinning evilly. "Besides, I plan to take you to my house to have fun with you." Jaden said with an evilly smirk, making Kari's face turn to horror. Soon, Kari started to struggle out of Jaden's grip, until he put her over his shoulder, hands wrapped around the legs with Kari using her hands to punch Jaden's back.

"Don't worry, Kari, you'll enjoy every last moment with me at my house." Jaden said to his prize, with both of them heading for the exit. Just as they were near the exit, someone blocked the way, causing Jaden to widen in fear at the person, who blocked him. The person is Shadow, who is very unhappy at the moment, wearing his clothes that he wearied before everyone came to the hot springs. "Going somewhere, Jaden?" Shadow asked dangerously, not liking Jaden taking Kari away with a dark aura around him. "Y-Yeah... I just took a wrong turn!" Jaden replied in panic, and then try to turn back, only to see Ruri blocking his way, also wearing her normal clothes that she wearied this morning, who gave him a spin kick to the stomach with her right left, making him gasp for. Jaden and Kari were sent to the air, with Jaden landing on the ground, while Kari is caught in Shadow's arms in a bridal style. "Are you alright, Kari?" Shadow asked in concern for his lover with his dark aura gone. "I'm fine now that your here, Shadow." Kari replied to her lover with a smile, blushing in the process, before she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck.

"Hey lovebirds!" Ruri called out to the couple, getting them to look at her, who was smirking at them, with her hands on her hips. "Be sure you have more good times with each other like in the hot springs!" Ruri said, already seeing them during their 'fun'. This caused Shadow and Kari to blush bright red again at Ruri finding out about what they did. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Besides, I plan to punish this boy who ruined your moments!" Ruri said, as she dangerously looked at Jaden with a smile. Jaden gulped in fear, now feeling dread upon seeing Ruri. Soon, Jaden screamed in terror as Ruri delivered her divine punishment on Jaden, with the couple looking at the punishment, then at each other. Soon, Shadow carried Kari away, with Kari giving him a kiss on the lips, with him returning the kiss as well, with Kari stroking Shadow's hair.

 **(3 Minutes later, outside in the hot spring)**

"Ouch!" Daigo cried as Maki slapped him in the back hard, with everyone watching, wearing robs. "That's too much information!" Maki exclaimed angrily at Daigo giving away information that is too much. "No need to be self-conscious." Mimi said to the agents, laughing at what she was seeing. Shadow and Kari also arrived in time to see the slap, with Kari still being carried by Shadow's arms in bride style, with her arms around his neck. "May I ask what's going on here?" Shadow asked in confusion at what was happening, getting everyone to notice Shadow and Kari arrive here just now. "Shadow, you're just in time to hear about Daigo and Maki used to date each other before they broke up." Mimi replied to the Darkness user, getting Shadow to raise an eyebrow in surprise. Shadow then looked at Maki, thinking now is a good time to ask her. "Excuse me, but can I ask you something?" Shadow asked Maki, getting everyone, even the two agents, to look at him. Even the Digimon, including Grimdramon, Gatomon, and Grimsalamon joined in on the conversation.

"Yes, what is it you want?" Maki questioned with a serious expression her cold face at what the King of Darkness wanted. "Why did you react to me that way at the airport?" Shadow asked about something that has been bugging him for a while, getting Maki to widen her eyes slightly at the question. Even Daigo is surprise at the question, while the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, except Grimdramon, were confuse at the question. Knowing they can't hide this, Daigo sighed and gained a sad expression, deciding to answer first. "The reason why she reacted because you remind her of an old friend of ours from the past that she used to date." Daigo replied to Shadow, answering his question, surprising the Digidestined and Digimon, especially Shadow and Grimdramon for the matter. "Really? She dated someone before you?" Mimi asked Daigo, getting Daigo to nod at her question. "Then who was this guy?" Tai asked in wonder, along with everyone else in the room.

Daigo was about to answer, but Maki cut him off first. "His name was Ryo, and he was similar to Shadow as well when I and Daigo met him." Maki replied seriously with eyes of sadness, surprising everyone again, with Shadow being to most surprise with widen eyes. Even Grimdramon, Gatomon, and Grimsalamon were surprise about Ryo being mentioned. "What happened to the guy?" Tai asked, getting every Digidestined and Digimon to pay close attention. "We lost him, and he can no longer be with us anymore." Maki replied seriously, getting everyone to look down in sadness. Maki then looked at Kari, staring at her for a moment, being reminded of her younger self that was like Kari in the past. Kari felt nervous about Maki staring at her for, and for unknown reasons. "Girl, listen to me." Maki said, getting Kari to look at her now. "Yes?" Kari asked, wondering about what Maki wants to say to her.

"Don't leave that boy's side, or else... you might lose him when you leave him at some point." Maki said seriously, and then gain a bit of a sad expression her face, surprising Kari about her message. Even though Maki won't admit this, she still misses and loves Ryo very much after all these years. Maki then gained her serious and calm expression again, not wanting to show her emotions to others. "What do you mean?" Kari asked Maki in confusion at what Maki is saying. "Let's just hope you don't find out." Maki replied back, hoping this girl won't make the same mistake as she did in the past. Everyone else was in deep thought about what they heard about Ryo just now. Tai then finally notice Kari being carried by Shadow after the mentioning of Ryo.

"Shadow, why are you carrying my sister like that?" Tai asked the Darkness user, with a small glare at why Shadow is doing that more often, even if Shadow and Kari are married. "The reason why because we ran into Jaden earlier at the bath house, wanting to take Kari again to his house." Shadow replied, getting all the Digidestined and their Digimon partners to scowl at the mentioned of the boy. Even after all these years, Jaden will not get the message through his thick skull. It was no secret that Jaden had an obsession with Kari sense a young, and all of them despise Jaden and his horrible acts by doing anything that is necessary to get what he wants in his spoiled life. "Hello, were back!" A voice called out, getting every human and Digimon to look towards the voice, then spotting Ruri and Darkwinddramon to come into the group, with Ruri and DarkWindDramon having a scary smile on their faces, making everyone start to feel intimidated.

Seeing Ruri, surprises Daigo and Maki upon seeing Ruri and Darkwinddramon for the first time, along with noticing her and Shadow being quite similar, along with Grimdramon and Darkwinddramon. "So... what did we miss?" Darkwinddramon asked the group, wondering if they miss anything important while Ruri was delivering her 'punishment' to Jaden. "Not much. Will give you the details later, but for now, let's head inside." Shadow replied to his twin, with Ruri nodding her head in understanding. Even the Digidestined, the agents, and their Digimon agree to go inside the building, with Darkwinddramon picking up Grimsalamon into her claws to carry her inside with everyone else.

Soon, everyone decided to have lunch, with the Digidestined and Daigo seating together in two seats, while Maki sat away in another table, with Shadow and Ruri seating next to Kari, with Grimdramon and DarkWindDramon next to Gatomon and GrimSalamon. "So, Daigo, tell us more about Ryo." Kari said to the agent, getting everyone, including Shadow, to turn towards the agent. "Well... Ryo is a lot like Shadow." Daigo said, with the others getting more interested in this information. "Really? How was Ryo a lot like Shadow?" Tai asked in wonder, with everyone else thinking the same thing. "He was brave, strong, and fearless when I and Maki met him." Shadow stated with a bit of a smile, remembering his old friend as he was in the past and how Maki instantly liked him.

"Though I bet he isn't a King like my brother" Ruri commented with a smile on her face, getting a glare from her twin brother, whose eyes were glowing. "Shut it, Ruri" Shadow replied to his sister in annoyance at her keep mentioning him being a King. This confused Daigo and Maki about Ruri's comment about Shadow being king, but decided to ignore it for now. "What was Ms. Himekawa like around Ryo?" Mei asked Daigo in wonder, wanting to hear how Maki was around Ryo. "Well, believe it or not, she used to act a lot like Kari for the matter when she is around Ryo." Daigo answered with a smile on his face, getting surprise looks from everyone, and then looked at Maki, who looked away from them. Maki, the cold and serious agent, acted a lot like Kari? Hard believe with that serious expression on her face. Even Shadow had a hard time picturing Maki being like Kari for the matter, but still stay silent for the matter. Even Kari was shocked to hear that Maki was a lot like her in the past, but she guessed something must have happened to Maki to have her act like that.

Much later, lunch ended, with everyone going in to the hot springs, and going their separate ways. Unfortunately, around this time, Meicoomon and Biyomon accidentally got themselves in a laundry basket to the men side, forcing Kari, Sora, Mei, and Mimi to go to the men side to get them back. While Mimi acts as a decoy, Kari, Sora, and Mei entered the men side, with Shadow, Izzy, and T.K. noticing them in the process. While the girls run, Kari accidentally got her foot in a bucket and slid on the floor, screaming in the process. Luckily, Shadow manages to catch her in time. "Thank you, Shadow." Kari said, looking away with a small blush at seeing Shadow nearly naked if not the black towel around him. "You're welcome. Though I have to ask this: what are you doing here?" Shadow asked in wonder at seeing his wife at the men's side. Shadow soon got his answer when he saw Sora and Mei carrying Biyomon and Meicoomon in their arms.

Soon, everyone was outside, ended their day in the hot spring. Everyone had a good time, despite the mishaps that happened to them along the way. Everyone said goodbye to each other, while wearing their clothes again, until Shadow and Ruri got a beeping message from their Fusion Loaders. "It's a message from home." Ruri said as she and her twin brother read the message given to them. "What does it say? Kari asked, deciding to stay with the twins and their Digimon partners, along with Gatomon and Grimsalamon for the matter. "The message is telling us to come back home, needing us for something." Shadow answered with narrowed eyes, knowing this is a serious matter. "Then I want to come along too." Kari said, wanting to join her husband and sister for this matter. "Same with me and Grimsalamon." Gatomon said, with Grimsalamon in her paws, with Grimsalamon nodding her head. Shadow, Ruri, Grimdramon and Ruri looked at them, before they nodded to them. Shadow then held out his right hand, with black energy shooting out, creating a black portal. "Get Ready to travel to another world!''. Shadow called out to everyone, before he walked into the portal, with everyone else walking in as well, with the portal closing behind them.

 **(In another world)**

In a Dark Forest, a Portal open, before Shadow, Ruri, GrimdDramon, DarkWindDramon, Gatomon, Kari and GrimSalamon came out, with the portal closing behind them. "Welcome to our world again, Kari''. Shadow said as he turned to his lover, while holding his right hand out to the side. Kari turned her head left and right to look at the forest, which was a beautiful forest with dark sparkles and stars in the night sky. "This Forest is pretty''. Kari said as she liked the Forest and the way it looked. "This is just the beginning. Wait till we get home. Maybe I could help you prepare yourself to become an even greater Queen and maybe Mum could help out''. Ruri said to her Sister-in-law, getting Kari to blush bright red at Ruri mentioning her being Queen of Shadow's home, since she never even dreamed of being a queen.

"Come on you guys. You can tease each other later, but we had better get back to the village''. Grimdramon reminded the humans that they have to get back to the village of darkness soon. Kari, Shadow and Ruri looked at the Digimon and nodded to him, before the group started walking through the forest. The Walk took 10 minutes, it would have taken 5 minutes, but Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon got distracted by the beautiful forest and looked around. Soon the group made it to a black gate with two Black Knights standing in front, keeping guard with two Gazimon next to them. The Two Dark Knights notice the approaching group and kneeled on the ground on one knee, same with the Gazimon. "You're Highness''. The Two knights said to Shadow and Kari, bowing their heads in respect to their King and Princess.

"At easy''. Shadow said to the Knights, holding his right hand out to them to easy them. The Knights stood up, but keep their heads bowed. "Please allow us to open the door and send a message to your mother''. One of the Knights said as both knights and Gazimon then sent a massage bird to the other side of the gate, with the gate starting to open to revel the Village of Darkness. The Village was beautiful. It was full of people, wearing different color clothes, like Black, Purple, Blue or Red. Besides the Humans were Digimon. The People and Digimon were going around the Shops, buying things that they need, Children having fun with their partner Digimon, adults watching their kids, and some men and Women together as a couple.

"It feels good to be home''. Shadow said as he sighed, feeling happy to visit his home, with Ruri, DarkWindDramon and Grimdramon doing the same thing as him, while Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon were amazed at the village. Shadow then looked forward, seeing a black Kingdom a little big away from the village area that they are in. "Is that your Castle?''. Kari asked her husband if that was his Castle, not knowing since she hasn't really came here to Shadow's world for a year now since she's been busy with school. "Yup. Let's get going''. Shadow said as he looked at Kari with a smile. Soon the group of Humans and Digimon started heading to the Kingdome, but got distracted a few times. Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon found clothes that they liked, tried a sushi food stand they found and a cake shop as well. Shadow, Ruri, DarkWindDramon and Grimdramon soon joined them on the fun as well. They found an arcade, balling club, a movie stand, a toy shop for GrimSalamon.

During their fun time, People around them bowed their heads in respect to Shadow and Ruri, along with the Digimon doing the same for GrimDramon and DarkWindDramon. Boys around Shadow's age tried to get Ruri's attention, but failed. Same could be said for Shadow, only it was girls and Kari gained a flaming aura around her to keep the girls away from her husband. A little girl even gave Kari an apple, which she accepted with kindness, with the apple being very good for Kari. GrimDramon even got some fresh fish for Gatomon, which she accepted and tasted like heaven to her, along with getting some chocolate for GrimSalamon, which she eats happily. DarkWindDramon got some meat for Candy for GrimSalamon as well. The group even found a Fighting arena that Humans could let their Digimon battle their hearts out. Shadow and Ruri joined in, with Shadow letting all his Digimon out, which they enjoyed, along with DarkWindDramon and Ruri's Crusadermon joining in as well.

Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon watched the Darkness King and Princess have fun with smiles on their faces. Soon they left the battle club, but soon found a beach, which they took a swim. Shadow bought Swimming trunks for himself, Ruri and Kari got some bikinis for themselves with Ruri's one being purple and Kari's one being blue. Even the Digimon joined in as well, along with Shadow's Digimon and Ruri's Digimon joining the swimming as well. Shadow and Kari did swimming together, splash each other with smiles and even made out together in the water. Same with GrimDramon and Gatomon, leaving GrimSalamon in DarkWindDramon's care, only went somewhere private to mate together. Ruri also joined the swimming as well, except she pushed Kari to Shadow, getting them to touch each other, which made the two blush bright red again.

Shadow and Ruri's other Digimon also had fun in the water, even playing jokes as well, along with going to a hot spring for Digimon as well. Shadow even bought an Ice Cream for Kari and himself, which the two shared. Soon they left, back in their clothes, with Shadow and Ruri's Digimon back in the Fusion Loaders as well, with the group now heading to the castle. During Kari's time here, the people also showed respect for her, seeing her as a kind person and worthy Wife for Shadow. Soon the group arrived at the castle, with many knight armored people kneeling for their King and Princess. "Welcome back my King and queen''. A more spiker armoured Black Knight said to Shadow, kneeing on the ground and bowing his head in respect. "Good to see you as well Captain''. Shadow said to the Knight that was the captain to the knight army, smiling at his captain.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Ruri's neck with someone kissing her neck, making Ruri smile as she looked at the boy next to her. It was a 15-year-old boy, having a hair style like Sorey from Tales of Zestiria, only it was mostly black with Red in the front bit, wearing a Black shirt, a red open jacket over the shirt, Red fingerless gloves, Black long pants, Crimson shoes, his eyes Crimson and skin White as well. "Hello Raiden''. Ruri greeted to the boy known as Raiden, Shadow's rival, partner to the black and Crimson Dragon and Ruri's fiancé. The Same thing happen to DarkWindDramon, only a tail was wrapped around her tail and a Dragon tongue licking DarkWindDramon's check, making DarkWindDramon giggle at the lick as she looked at the Dragon neck to her.

It was a Dragon that looked like her and DarkWindDramon, only Yellow Replacing the Purple that Grimdramon has, and Crimson Replacing the Black as well, with Dark lings going from its tail all the way to the back of its head. "Hello my handsome husband, DarkBlazDramon''. DarkWindDramon greeted to the Digimon known as DarkBlazDramon, Grimdramon's rival, the Crimson Dragon and DarkWindDramon's husband.

Both boys greeted their girls by kissing their necks more, getting them to giggle. Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon smiled at seeing this, before they looked at Shadow and GrimDramon, seeing their growling at their rivals, eyes glowing and fangs shown as well. Kari and Gatomon the kissed their boy's right checks, getting the two to lose their dangerous looks and blush bright red at their girls' kisses. "HI there Shadow''. Raiden greeted his rival with a smirk on his face, getting Shadow to lose his blush and smirk right back at Raiden. "Sup, Raiden''. Shadow greeted his Rival back with a smirk, starting to get excited to fight Raiden again, with both boys buffing heads against each other, still smirking at each other with their eyes glowing. Shadow's eyes were glowing purple, while Raiden's eyes were glowing Crimson. Same could be said for GrimDramon and DarkBlazDramon, only they didn't say anything, just glare at each other with lighting coming out of their eyes and clashing against each other as they glared at each other.

Kari and Gatomon went next to Ruri and DarkWindDramon, smiling as they watch their boys smirk and glare at each other. Kari and Ruri were also carrying bags that were full of clothes that they liked and some other stuff, like food, swim suits and prizes they won. "That's our boys. Glaring and smirking at each other''. Ruri said as she shook her head sideways with a smile, thinking it was a little funny how they act like children around each other, wanting nothing more than to rip each other apart.

"Would we love them any other way''. Kari said to her sister-in-law with a smile, finding this normal since Shadow and Raiden act a little like Tai and Matt, only more rivalry. "True''. DarkWindDramon said to the two humans, holding GrimSalamon in her claws, who was trying to run other to DarkBlazDramon, who is her uncle since he married her aunt DarkWindDramon. "Sometimes, even the most serious of boys has a childish side in them. Just look at our boys and you'll see''. Gatomon said with her paws on her hips, loving how GrimDramon acts like a child around DarkBlazDramon, thinking it was cute. DarkWindDramon then put GrimSalamon down on the ground, which immediately ran over to DarkBlazDramon, jumping into his claws, surprising DarkBlazDramon as he broke his glaring contest with Grimdramon. "Hi uncle''. GrimSalamon said to her uncle, getting DarkBlazDramon to instantly become nervous. Truth be told, DarkBlazDramon was always nervous around kids, especially GrimSalamon, who calls her uncle and he would even be nervous of his future children with DarkWindDramon. "H-H-Hi Grim…Salamon''. DarkBlazDramon said to GrimSalamon, very nervous since kids were his only weakness that he has. Grimdramon smirked at his rival's nervous face, finding it amusing at how he gets nervous around children.

Ruri then walked up to Raiden's back, before she wrapped her arms around Raiden's neck, getting Raiden to look at her and smile. "If you don't mind brother, me and Raiden are gonna spend some time together alone, while you handle King's work''. Ruri said to her brother, telling him that she plans to spend time with her fiancé. "Same with me, if you don't mind''. DarkWindDramon said as she wrapped her tail around DarkBlazDramon's tail and lick his check. Not giving the chance for their twins to respond, both Ruri and DarkWindDramon pulled Raiden and DarkBlazDramon into the castle, before they were out of sight.

"That guy…''. Shadow said as he brought up his right fist, clutching it tightly, not liking the idea of Raiden de-flowering his sister. Grimdramon was also growling as well, not liking the idea of DarkBlazDramon touching his sister as well. They both trusted and risked their lives for their rivals, being their greatest friend, almost like a brother, but they still didn't feel right letting them near their sisters.

"He may be your rival, but his your friend as well. You can trust him to take care of Ruri''. A beautiful voice said, getting Shadow, Kari, Grimdramon, Gatomon and GrimSalamon to turn around to see a Women that looked very young, like 25-years-old with a Laylamon walking up to them. The Women had white skin, long purple hair that reaches her waist, purple eyebrows, Beautiful Purple Eyes, wearing a Purple dress that reaches the ground and covers her body, while her hands were fully revealed to her shoulders, Purple make up and nice soft lips. Shadow smiled at the women with happiness. "I know mother, but it's just hard to do that, knowing that Raiden is with my sister just makes me uneasy since his my Rival''. Shadow said to the women that was revealed as his mother. Since Shadow goes to Kari's world to be with her, Shadow's mother takes over for him and does the job of ruling the Kingdom for both her son and daughter-in-law.

Shadow's mother smiled at her son, before she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, with Shadow now barely taller than her. "Welcome back, my little Zeref''. Shadow's mother said to her son, calling him by his real name and welcoming him home. Shadow smiled as he return the hug to his mother, with Kari smiling at her lover and mother-in-law. While Shadow hugs his mother, Shadow's mother's Laylamon kneed down and hugged Grimdramon. "Welcome back my little Grimy''. Laylamon said to Grimdramon, still hugging her and calling him by his nick name since Grimdramon was her son, with Grimdramon having darkness from her and Dragon parts from his father.

"I told you to stop calling me that''. Grimdramon said to his mother, not liking it when Laylamon calls him that. Gatomon watch with a smile, watching her husband and mother-in-law. Laylamon then let go of Grimdramon and scooped up GrimSalamon in her hands and hugged her tightly. "It's me, your grandmother my sweet little GrimSalamon''. Laylamon said as she hugged her grandchild with her eyes closed happily, with GrimSalamon snuggling her face against her grandmother's face. "Hi Grandmommy''. GrimSalamon said as she continued snuggling her grandmother's face. Laylamon then looked at her daughter-in-law with a smile as she continued to hold GrimSalamon. "Have you been taking care of my son and grandchild''. Laylamon asked her daughter-in-law if she has been a good wife and mother. Gatomon nodded to Laylamon with a smile. "I have, and Grimdramon has been a good husband and our Daughter is a good girl, but we might have a little more trouble with what's coming up''. Gatomon said to her mother-in-law as she looked down at her stomach, holding it with both her paws.

Laylamon looked confused at what Gatomon said, but she understood when she saw Gatomon look at her stomach. Her happiness increased very much, but didn't shout out since she wants Gatomon to tell Grimdramon. Speaking of GrimDramon, he was on the ground on his knees, gasping for air from his hug with his mother. Soon Laylamon put GrimSalamon down and Shadow's mother separated from her hug with Shadow. Shadow's mother then went to Kari, with Kari bowing her head a little. "I said you never needed to bow to me, didn't I. Besides your my daughter-in-law now and queen of the village as well ''. Shadow's mother said to Kari, smiling at her with kindness with her hands together, with Kari raising her head and smiled at Shadow's mother, liking Shadow's mother very much because of her kindness. "Thank you, your majesty''. Kari said to Shadow's mother with a smile, always enjoying her time with Shadow's mother.

"Please just call me Varie''. Shadow's mother said as she revealed her name to Kari, making Kari smile at Varie. However, suddenly Varie looked at Kari's stomach with her eyes narrowed, making Kari confused. Varie then looked back at Kari with a bright smile. "Congratulations''. Varie said to Kari with a smile, confusing everyone, but Laylamon, who sensed what her partner sensed. "Umm, what do you mean by that?''. Kari asked Varie in confusion at what she said. Varie gained a surprised look on her face, before she smiled at Kari. "I think it's better if we talk in privacy about what I meant''. Varie said to Kari, wanting to tell her daughter-in-law in private and for her son to not hear. Kari still looked confused, before she nodded to Varie, wanting to know what she means. Kari then looked at Shadow, who was also confused. "I'll see you later, Shadow''. Kari said to her lover, blowing Shadow a kiss, which made him blush bright red, before Kari and Varie walked into the castle, with Gatomon, GrimSalamon and Laylamon following them.

Shadow and GrimDramon still looked confused at what happened, before they both looked at each other. "Now what do we do''. GrimDramon asked his partner at what they should do next, with Shadow not knowing. "We could visit the others''. ChaosGallantmon's voice is heard, getting both Shadow and Grimdramon's attention as Shadow took out his Fusion Loader and held it in front of him, with ChaosGallantmon's face on the screen. The screen then changed to DarkDramon's face. "Yeah! Let's go visit our other team mates and party!''. DarkDramon roared out in excitement, wanting to see the rest of the team of darkness. Shadow and Grimdramon finally understood what their partners wanted and their faces changed into faces of excitement as well. "Yeah! Let's go see the others!"'. Grimdramon called out in excitement at the thought of seeing the rest of the team, which they left here so that they can protect the village. "Let's go then!''. Shadow called out in excitement as he put his Fusion Loader in his pocket as he was really excited as well. Shadow and GrimDramon was about to run off, when suddenly a horse carriage the stopped in front of them. The horse was actually a black version of Unimon, only the skin was black, a Dark Blue Helmet and dark wings as well, and a man in his 20s was driving the horse as well, wearing a black suit and a black hat.

The Man lifted his hat up as he smiled at his King and Digimon, with his skin white, eyes blue and dark blonde hair, with his horse smiling at them as well. "May I and my partner DarkUnimon escort you to your Digimon''. The man said to Shadow and GrimDramon with a smile, which Shadow smiled back at. "You may, Allen''. Shadow said as he and Grimdramon walked to the door of the carriage, only for the door to open to reveal someone, who made Shadow and Grimdramon smile. The person that opened the door was an 8-year-old Girl with Long Black Hair that reaches her shoulders, Purple eyes like Shadow's eyes, Black Eyebrows, Pale White Skin, wearing a Dark Blue shirt that has no sleeves, Long Gloves that reach her elbows, Black Shirt, long Black Socks that reach her knees and Dark Shoes. Next to the girl was a Small Jackal Digimon, same size as Gatomon, only black, tail black as well with no ring, black wristbands on the wrist, small Dark Devil Wings on the back, pointy Jackal ears and Purple Eyes with the Digimon on all four like a jackal.

"Hey Alleria and ShadowJackalmon''. Shadow greeted the two old friends of Shadow and adopted sister of Shadow as well. "Big brother!''. Alleria shouted out as she shot out of the carriage and hugged Shadow tightly, with Shadow returning the hug. ShadowJackalmon also shot out of the carriage, brining Grimdramon to the ground with her on top, before ShadowJackalmon started licking her adopted brother's face, making Grimdramon laugh. All four Darkness Users then went into the carriage, closed the door as Allen and DarkUnimon started to drive the carriage to the dark forest, riding through the forest.

 **(With Kari)**

Kari, Gatomon and Grimsalamon have been following Varie and Laylamon through the castle for a few minutes now. Going past a hallway that had pictures of the past kings and queens of darkness, a room to relax and a dining room. Soon they reach a bed room with a king size bed, has windows that has covers and could show the whole village, a full body mirror, a brush on a task, a bookshelf, a Bathroom and finally a picture of Varie as a child, a BlackGatomon in her hands, next to a Boy that has black hair, black eyebrows, black eyes, wearing black clothes with an Digimon covered in Darkness next to them.

Varie sat down on the chair next to the bed, before she looked at Laylamon. "I know you have something you want to ask Gatomon, so you have my permission''. Varie said to her partner, okay with her leaving and asking Gatomon what she wants to know. "Thank you, my lady,''. Laylamon said as she took a bow, before she, Gatomon and GrimSalamon walked out of the room, leaving Kari alone with Varie. "Make yourself comfortable''. Varie said to Kari as she held her right hand out to her bed, with Kari understanding what she means. Kari put the bags she was carrying down, before she sat at the edge of the king size bed and looked at Varie. "So, want do you want to ask me''. Kari asked Varie at what she wanted to talk about with Shadow not hearing. Varie continued to smile at Kari. "I just wanted to congratulate you for becoming pregnant''. Varie said to Kari with a smile on her face with her eyes closed, hands together.

The Room was silent for a whole minute as Kari looked Varie in shock at what she was saying. "Your…just kidding right''. Kari said to Varie, thinking and hoping that Varie was joking. Varie kept smiling at Kari with her eyes closed. "No, I'm not. I sense small life energy with Darkness and Light mix together in your stomach, which means you're pregnant''. Varie said to Kari with a smile on her face, enjoying this moment as she told Kari that she is pregnant, with her gonna be a grandmother very soon, also being very young.

Kari's eyes widen in shock, before she looked down at her stomach, before she put both her hands on her stomach in disbelief that she was actually pregnant. "I'm…pregnant. How will Shadow react to this''? Kari said to herself in disbelief that she was pregnant and how Shadow will react to this. "He'll be happy, I'm sure of it''. Varie said to Kari, getting Kari to look at her. "My son told me that he wants to spend his life with you, raising a family and spend his days with you. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed''. Varie said to Kari, having full confidence that Shadow will be happy. Kari continued to look at Varie, before she smiled and looked back at her stomach. "Tonight, before both you and my son go to bed, tell him and he'll be overjoyed''. Varie continued to say to Kari, suggesting Kari to tell Shadow tonight. Kari looked back at Varie and nodded to her, getting Varie to smile at her.

Meanwhile down the hall, Laylamon and Gatomon were talking to each other, with GrimSalamon asleep in Gatomon's paws. "So, your pregnant with my son's second child. How Long have this been happening''. Laylamon asked her daughter-in-law for how long she has been pregnant. "Two Weeks so far, and the Digi-egg is to come out tomorrow''. Gatomon told Laylamon for how long she has been pregnant and that the Digi-egg is to come out tommorow. Laylamon smiled at Gatomon with happiness. "Congratulations then. I'm sure my son will be happy to hear that his second child is coming''. Laylamon said to her daughter-in-law, very sure that GrimDramon will be overjoyed, making Gatomon smile at her.

 **(With Shadow)**

The Carriage ride has been going on for 30 minutes now, with Shadow, GrimDramon, Alleria and ShadowJackelmon talking to each other with smiles, happy to catch up with each other. Soon the Carriage stopped, with Shadow and GrimDramon stepping out to see that they were in a very dark forest, mountains and many more outside things. "We'll be back in 3 hours to come pick you up''. Allen said to his King, telling him that they'll return in three hours. "Have fun you two''. Alleria and ShadowJackelmon said to Shadow and Grimdramon as they waved to them, before the carriage's door closed and DarkUnimon started pulling the carriage away.

Shadow and Grimdramon waved to the carriage, before they looked over the edge of the road they were in, looking over the dark forest, before Shadow turned into his Dragon form, before both him and GrimDramon took flight into the sky, heading to the middle of the forest, which is an open field. Soon Shadow and GrimDramon landed, with Shadow turning back to his normal form. **"Everyone! Come out! We're here to visit!''.** Shadow and GrimDramon shouted out for the Digimon could hear and come. It was silent for 5 minutes, before a roar was heard and a Slayerdramon landed on the ground in front of Shadow and Grimdramon. SlayerDramon kneeled down onto the ground with his head bowed. "My Lord''. SlayerDramon said to Shadow, keeping his head down and eyes closed.

Then the sound of running was head, getting Shadow and Grimdramon to turn their head right to see a Samudramon running up to them from the forest. The Samudramon stopped front of Shadow and Grimdramon, before he kneeled down on the ground. "My lord''. Samudramon said to Shadow with his head bowed and eyes closed as well. A Dragon roar was heard, before a Goldramon flew down from the sky and float in front of Shadow and GrimDramon. "Master''. Goldramon said as he bowed his head with his right fist in his left hand's pam. Then a Murmukusmon then landed on the ground as well, bowing his head as well. "My Master''. Murmukusmon said to Shadow and GrimDramon, bowing his head. Foot Stomps was heard, before a CannonDramon came out of the forest, before he stopped in front of Shadow. "Welcome back''. CannonDramon said in respect to Shadow and Grimdramon. A Giant splash was then heard, before a GiaSeaDramon appeared, floating in the sky. "About time you showed up. I was starting to get bored''. GigaSeaDramon said to Shadow and Grimdramon, getting bored from all the peace. Giant footsteps were heard, before a Argomon (Mega) came out of the forest, bowing his head in respect, but keep silent. A Griffon roar was heard, before a Gryphonmon came down onto the ground. "Welcome back my lord''. Gryphonmon said as he bowed his head a little. Then a Dynasmon came down from the sky and kneeled down as well. "My King''. Dynasmon said to his ruler and leader.

Shadow and Grimdramon looked at all the Digimon, before Shadow held his Fusion Loader up, before it glowed and lights came out. The Lights soon landed on the ground and disappeared to revel Ghoulmon (Black), GranDracmon, Gulfmon, Dorugoramon, DarkDramon, Zanbamon and ChaosGallantmon, who were happy to be back with their family. "Now let's party!''. Grimdramon shouted out with his claws raised, before he accidentally Hyper Digivoled to ChaosDuskDramon. "YYYYYAAAAYYYYY!''. All the Digimon shouted out, agreeing with ChaosDuskDramon to party, with Shadow watching with a smile on his face, before he decided to join in by Spirit evolving into Duskmon.

 **(3 hours and 30 minutes later)**

3 hours and 30 minutes has passed since the party began. Shadow as Duskmon and the Digimon eat DigiBytes, had a big swim, a drink, and battle against each other, jokes and many more. Soon Shadow and Grimdramon were back in the carriage ride. Alleria and ShadowJackelmon were happily chatting with them, while Shadow and Grimdramon were tired from the partying with the Digimon. All of Shadow's Digimon stayed behind to spend more time together. Soon Shadow and GrimDramon were outside of the carriage, right outside of the castle. "See you tomorrow''. Alleria and ShadowJackelmon said to Shadow and GrimDramon as the carriage's door closed as DarkUnimon rode off.

Shadow and Grimdramon looked at each other, before they smiled at each other as they started walking into the castle with knight guards opening the door for them. Shadow and Grimdramon walked down the hall, before they met up with Kari and Gatomon, with Gatomon holding a sleeping GrimSalamon in her arms. "Welcome back''. Kari said to her lover, smiling at him with kindness, wearing her dress and holding her hands together. "Did you enjoy your time out there''. Gatomon said to her husband, asking if he enjoyed his time. "Hell yeah I did''. Grimdramon said to his Wife as he enjoyed his time really much, having the biggest fun ever. Grimdramon and Gatomon started walking away from Shadow and Kari down a hallway, waving goodbye to Shadow and Kari, with the two waving back. Shadow then looked at Kari and was surprised at why she looked nervous with her looking down and her hands clutching her dress. "What's wrong''. Shadow asked his wife why she looks nervous, with Kari still looking down. "Can we go to bed now''. Kari asked her husband if they could go to bed, which Shadow nodded to, before both Shadow and Kari walked to Shadow's room, with Shadow leading Kari there.

 **(5 minutes later)**

Shadow and Kari were in the Royal bedroom for the king, which was a King Size bed, a table with papers on it and an slide door that leads to a balcony that had a nice view of the village, with Shadow and Kari standing up, looking at each other. "S-Shadow, there's something you need to know." Kari said nervously with her looking down, getting Shadow to look at her in confusion. "What is it?" Shadow asked in wonder at what Kari wants to tell him, also wondering what his mother wanted to tell Kari. Kari looked at him, then sighed with her eyes closed, deciding to tell him now. "Shadow... I'm pregnant." Kari stated as she looked up at Shadow, surprising Shadow, who widen his eyes in shock. "And how do you know this?" Shadow asked in return in disbelief at Kari thinking she was pregnant. "I know this from earlier today, spending time with your mother when she sensed a new life in me and told me I was pregnant." Kari replied with her face back to looking down, with Shadow's mother confirming her suspicions about her being pregnant with a child. Shadow continued to look at her in disbelief, before he started to shed tears, getting Kari to look at him in worry. "Kari... this is great news." Shadow stated happily with a great smile on his face, surprising Kari at his answer. "You're not mad?" Kari asked in wonder that Shadow wasn't really mad at her for getting pregnant.

"Mad? No... I'm just glad that we have a child coming into the world soon." Shadow said, getting Kari to smile as well at seeing him happy. Shadow then hugged Kari tightly, with Kari also shedding tears of joy as well. "I'm glad you feel the same way, Shadow." Kari replied to her lover, also glad to have their upcoming child soon. Both of them then looked at each other's face, then Shadow lean forward and gave Kari a passionate kiss, surprising her in the process. Soon, also returned the kiss, eyes closed as they enjoyed the moment together in bliss.

 **(Lemon scene)**

As Shadow and Kari continued to kiss, Shadow moved Kari and himself towards the king size bed, with him straddling Kari on the bed, still making out. Soon, they let go of each other, catching their breath for the moment, while gazing into each other's eyes. "So, Kari, why don't we celebrate this happy moment together in bed?" Shadow asked his lover if she wanted to celebrate in bed. "I couldn't agree more, Shadow." Kari replied, having a look of desire on her face at the thought of sleeping with Shadow again. The couple soon began to kiss again, with Shadow moving his mouth towards her neck, sucking on it, making Kari moan in pleasure. Soon, both of them started to strip their clothes, with Kari wearing only a pink bra and underwear, with Shadow only wearing black boxers.

Kari also began to rub a hand across a scar mark on Shadow's chest, which he received in the battle with Deathreapermon, making him groan as he felt the rubbing. Shadow responded by taking her pink bra off, then sucked one her breast, making Kari moan loudly at this action with her eyes closed, with one hand behind Shadow's head to keep him in place. "S-Shadow, this feels so good." Kari cried, enjoying this very much, closing her eyes in bliss. Soon, Kari and Shadow had no more clothing on them, with Shadow rubbing a hand across Kari's entrance, making her moan even louder as she felt the touch from her lover. Kari also began to rub the mark some more, making Shadow's rod very hard.

Soon, both lovers began to realize that it was almost time to climax. Shadow then started to rub his rod against Kari's entrance, making her breath very hard as she got hotter by the second about being built up from her entrance. "Are you ready, Kari?" Shadow asked his lover if she was ready for what's to come next. "Yes, Shadow... make me yours now and forver". Kari replied with a smile on happiness on her face, with Shadow slowly raising his body, his rod lined up above her entrance. Shadow then put his rod down into her entrance, making Kari cry in pain, before that pain turn into pleasure. Soon, Shadow began to ride Kari in a rhythm, with Kari following as well, with Shadow in the lead. "Shadow, don't stop." Kari pleaded, enjoying this very much with her lover making her his. "I won't." Shadow replied to his wife as he took deep breaths, and then kissed Kari again, keeping her from moaning any further.

The two lovers continued to ride and make out with each other, until they both climaxed into each other. Shadow and Kari soon separated, both breathing very hard at the moment. They soon gave each other one last kiss, with Shadow covering himself and Kari with a blanket, with Shadow lying down and Kari lying down on his chest, her chest pressed against his with both Digidestined looking at each other. "Goodnight Kari." Shadow said to his lover, feeling sleep take over. "Goodnight Shadow." Kari replied, with both of them very tired. The two lovers then fell asleep in each other's arm, both very happy at the news about having their unborn child into the world they live in together.

 **(With Grimdramon and Gatomon)**

GrimDramon and Gatomon were outside of the castle, mating as GrimSalamon was asleep on a pile of grass, with Gatomon leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. "Grimdramon, there's is something you need to know." Gatomon said to her husband, staring to feel nervous with Grimdramon looking at her. "Hm... what is it, my love?" Grimdramon asked his wife in wonder at what she wants to tell him. Before Grimdramon could act, he suddenly was pushed to the ground, with Gatomon giving him a passionate kiss, eyes closed in bliss with her paws on his chest. Grimdramon is surprise at first with widen eyes, then started kissing back with much passion as well.

 **(Lemon)**

The two lovers continued to kiss, until they let go to catch their breath. "May I ask... what that was about?" Grimdramon asked, breathing hard at the intense kiss he had with his wife. "Let's just say... I'm pregnant again, along with having the egg tomorrow." Gatomon replied happily, also breathing hard from kissing her husband. This news brought great joy to Grimdramon, who is smiling with tears starting to show. "Gatomon... That's great!" Grimdramon replied happily to his wife, happy to finally have another child. "Indeed." Gatomon said with a smile as well, then leaned her head forward to one of his ears. "And I know how we can celebrate this moment." Gatomon whispered seductively, making Grimdramon smile a bit about what she wanted. Soon, they started making out again, only this time, they were rubbing against each other.

Grimdramon also straddled Gatomon, leaving him on top, while Gatomon is at the bottom. Grimdramon then moved his head and kisses Gatomon's neck, making her moan in pleasure. Gatomon also began rubbing a paw across Grimdramon's chest, making him groan as pleasure as well. They even began brushing their own tails against each other to create even more pleasure, making them moan into each other's mouth in bliss. They soon stop kissing, needed to catch their breath again. Gatomon soon looked down to see her husband's rod fully extended, with Grimdramon knowing that looked. Grimdramon nodded his head, and lined his rod at her entrance. "You sure you want this?" Grimdramon asked his wife if she was ready to do this again. "I'm sure. This is another great moment of our marriage, my love." Gatomon replied, not turning back or backing down.

Soon, Grimdramon entered inside of her, making her cry in pain at first, before that turned into pleasure. Soon, both of them began to go in rhythm, tails brushing against each other, along with kissing each other again. Soon, both of them climaxed into each other, knowing that this moment will be marked as the next step to having their second child. With both Digimon drained of energy, both of them fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling at each other for this great moment.

 **(Lemon end)**

These happy moments were ones that brought great joy to the Darkness users. They will finally have a child with the women that love, but soon that happiness will disappear at the form of the Dragon Digimon of Darkness' death.

 **(Ending Song)**

 **Reveals a light blue shower background, before showing to reveal a checkerboard background**

 **When I wish upon a star, with my pride on the wind**

 **I'll surely be abke to see a tommorow that can't be erased by today...**

 **Shows pixel versions of a small Tai and Koromon, in a white and black background for each of them, then shows child Tai and Agumon, and finally shows teenage Tai and Greymon last before they fade into a bright white light.**

 **I wish**

 **Why are we here?**

 **Please tell me soon**

 **What we see isn't everything**

 **Shows pixel version of small Matt and Tsunomon, then kid Matt and Gabumon, then finally shows teenage Matt and Garurumon. Next shows small Sora and Yokomon, then kid Sora and Biyomon, then finally shows teenage Sora and Birdramon. Next shows small Izzy and Motimon, then child Izzy and Tentomon, then finally shows teenage Izzy and Kabuterimon.**

 **I'm shivering with the cold, so I cover my arms with a jacket**

 **Before I know it, it becomes transparent**

 **And turns into hope**

 **Shows small Joe and Bukamon, then child Joe and Gomamon, then finally shows teenage Joe and Ikkakumon. Next shows small Mimi and Tanemon, then child Mimi and Palmon, then finally shows teenage Mimi and Togemon. Next shows small T.K. and Tokomon, then child T.K. and Patamon, and finally shows teenage T.K. and Angemon. Next shows small Kari and Nyaromon, then child Kari and Salamon, and finally shows teenage Kari and Gatomon. Next shows small Shadow and Demigrimdramon, then shows child Shadow and Grimdramon, and finally shows teenage Shadow and Ferodramon. The last to be shown is Meiko and Meicoomon.**

 **When the rain of the future wets my cheeks I remember**

 **Be passionate, that day, that time**

 **A tetris like background is shown with pixel blocks coming down, then shows the small pixel children appearing at the bottom first, then shows the pixel children showing in the second row about the small pixels, then the pixel teenagers are shown above the other two pixel rows, which only includes Meiko and Shadow. Soon, the in-training Digimon appear next to the small pixels, then the rookie Digimon appear next to the children pixels, and finally shows the champion with the teenagers, with only includes Meicoomon.**

 **When I wish upon on a star, with my pride on the wind**

 **I'll surely be able to see tommorow that can't be erased by today...**

 **Shows everyone in their evolutions when the background turns black above them, when a pixel sun rises up in the back of them before they faded to white.**

 **And Chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed that. Also I like TaiXMeiko so I'll do them in my story. Anyway, here are the scenes for the future.**

 **Family Reunion Scene**  
 **Shadow and Ruri were running down a dark staircase in Deathreapermon's castle, trying to find an escape route. The twin siblings soon ended up in a dungeon, whera they see a lot of cages going down the dungeon. Shadow and Ruri cautiously walked slowly in the dungeon, hoping to not alert anyone of their presence. As they continued to walk, they stumble upon someone in a cage on her knees, looking hopeless. Ruri widen her eyes in shock, recognizing this person immediately, while Shadow look confuse. Ruri then went towards the cage bars, holding them as she stared at the person in the prison, tears building up.**

 **"Ruri, what are you doing?!" Shadow whispered to his twin sister in confusion and worry. "Mother!" Ruri shouted, shocking Shadow at his sister calling the person in the cage their mother. The prison slowly moved her head until it was fully revealed, confirming this is indeed Shadow and Ruri birth mother. The twins mother heard someone called out to her, until she slowly widen her eyes in shock upon who she saw. "Ruri... Zeref... is that you?" The twins mother slowly whispered, slowly building up tears of joy upon seeing her children in person, face to face. "Mother! Don't worry, will get you out of here!" Ruri called out, then turned to her twin brother.**

 **"Brother, help me get her out!" Ruri said, with Shadow nodding his head, then went towards the cage bars and ripped them off with ease. Soon, the twins rush to their mothers, giving her a tight hug, with the mother also returning the hug with a smile forming. "Is this... is this real?" Shadow asked in wonder, tears also coming down his face. "Is it really you, mother?" Ruri asked, tears also coming down, hoping this is real and not an illusion. "Yes my children... It's me... your mother." The mother replied back, also joining in the tearful reunion. "Mother!" The twins exclaimed together, rubbing their faces in their mother's chest, actually feeling her for the first time. This is turning out to be a tearful reunion for the separated family for the first time.**

 **"Mother, how are you here?" Shadow asked, wanting some answers. "And how did you end up here of all places?" Ruri asked as well, also wanting answers. "It's a long story, but first we must get out of this dungeon." The mother replied back to her children, with the twins nodding their heads in understanding. Soon, Shadow and Ruri each carried an arm over their shoulder as they lifted their mother off the ground. Then, they all left the dungeon together, happily reunited at last.**

 **Portal and Birth Scene**  
 **"Come warriors, we must return to the village!" Shadow shouted to his 100 warriors of Darkness and their Digimon as he created a portal for everyone ta go through. Soon, all the other warriors of Darkness enter the portal, with a boy and a girl walking towards the portal as well at a slow pace. They both very young, the boy being 18-years-old and the girl being 17-years- old to be exact. They also have Digimon partners as well, with the boy having a Blackagumon, while the girl had a Blackbiyomon. They soon arrived at the portal. The boy and Blackagumon look back at the girl and Blackbiyomon.**

 **"Will go first, Rio." The boy said to the girl, now called Rio. "After we enter, you two will follow me and Kite." Blackagumon finished the statement, with Rio and Blackbiyomon nodding their heads to them. Soon, Kite and Blackagumon entered to portal like the rest of the warriors, and seconds later, Rio and Blackbiyomon entered as well. But as soon as Rio enter, she started to gasp and feel extreme pain in her stomach, with Blackbiyomon looking very concern for her partner. This didn't go unnoticed by Kite and Blackagumon, who were near them to see Rio in pain.**

 **Soon, all the warriors of Darkness arrived at the village, with Rio on all fours still in pain, with Blackbiyomon next to her in concern. "Rio, are you okay?!" Blackbiyomon asked in her partner in worry. Rio rip a piece of armor from her stomach, showing a big bulge as well. Kite and Blackagumon got up as well, and try to run towards Rio and Blackbiyomon, only to be block by other warriors of Darkness and their Digimon. "You shouldn't be near a pregnant girl with a child being born." One of the warriors said to Kite, as he and Blackagumon just watch in concern for Rio. "Let us go!" Kite shouted to the warrior, struggling to get to Rio, along with Blackagumon.**

 **Soon, Shadow arrived to the pregnant Rio, surprise and disbelief to see a Darkness child being born again in this village for the last 13 years. Shadow bent down, and help Rio to get the baby out. "Push, little one, push." Shadow said, along with Rio screaming in pain as she gives birth to her newborn child into the world. Soon, the baby was out, only it was barely breathing or alive. Kite and Blackagumon watch in concern for the new born child. "It's..." Kite said, thinking he lost his unborn child. Shadow looks at a skeleton near him, then back at the baby. Soon, Shadow use his Darkness powers to drain the skeleton of it's Darkness with his left hand, making the skeleton vanish into dust.**

 **Soon, Shadow breath out the Darkness he drained into the child, giving the child color and breathing, along with crying out very loudly. Kite and Blackagumon looked on, glad to see the child have life in front of them. Shadow soon raised the newborn baby into the air for everyone to see. "A new warrior born for the village!" Shadow declared, along with the warriors of Darkness and their Digimon cheering for a new child born in their village in a longtime.**

 **Meeting Siblings Scene**  
 **Shadow and Grimdramon were walking around, minding their own business. Suddenly, both of them sense something coming, which cause them to look up and Shadow summoning his Dark Arm Blade. They soon dodge out of the way as two things landed in front of them. The two things then attack Shadow and Grimdramon, with both users of Darkness blocking the attacks. They soon engage the two attackers for a while, with Shadow dodging a leg sweep from his attacker, and Grimdramon dodging a swipe from his attacker, then went back to attack the attackers.**

 **This lasted for a while, until Shadow kicked his attacker in the stomach, sending the attacker back. Grimdramon also send a breath attack at his attacker, then pinning his attacker down. Shadow also went up into the air to strike, until his attacker also blocked his attack as well. Now that the Darkness users got a good look at their attackers, they were shock at who they saw in front of them. They saw the attackers look just like them! The only difference is that they are both female, with the Shadow look-a-like looking just like Shadow, with clothes like Ayane from Orochi Warrior 3, having a serious expression, with two swords lime his Dark Arm Blade. The attacker of Grimdramon looks just like him, only female and white in color, also having a serious expression.**

 **Shadow also notice something else upon his look-a-like attire. Shadow saw her chest, then started blushing when he saw her chest for the first time. "What the heck?!" Shadow shouted, then moved away from his attacker. "What is this?!" Grimdramon shouted as well, then was pushed off from his female twin, right next to Shadow. "Are you worthy of the Darkness?" The female Shadow asked, still having a serious expression. "Along with your partner?" The female Grimdramon asked as well. "Who are you?! And why are you wearing revealing clothing of all things?!" Shadow asked in shock, with lots of questions on his mind. "Along with why you look like a version of me?!" Grimdramon asked his look-a-like, stun as well like his partner.**

 **The female duo then relaxed their stances, still staring at the Darkness users. "Yeah, you look like your worthy of the Darkness." The female Shadow said calmly. "Along with your partner as well." The white Grimdramon said as well, with both girls ignoring Shadow and Grimdramon question about who they are at the moment.**

 **Shadow becomes King Scene**  
 **Shadow, along with Grimdramon, his sister Ruri, her Digimon partner that looks like a white female Grimdramon, the Rider with his face revealed, with black hair and red eyes, the girl and her Lunamon, and the guy who looks up to Shadow were in the Throne Room. At this time, Shadow is now going to be King, the ruler of the now restored Village of Darkness, but he also has his doubts as well. "I'm I truly ready for this? Being a ruler to my old home?' Shadow thought deeply, knowing becoming a ruler will take a lot of responsibility. Shadow was then cut off from his thought by his sister, who is trying to get his attention.**

 **"Shadow? Shadow?!" Ruri said to her brother, now gaining his attention. "Huh?" Shadow asked, niw focus on his sister. "Are you ready?" Ruri asked, holding the crown in her hands. "I'm not sure. Should I really be doing this? What if I fail my duties as king?" Shadow asked, still having doubts about his decision. Suddenly, Shadow felt his sister hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at his sister. Ruri had a reassuring smile to her face. "I'm sure you'll do great, brother. As long as you fulfill your duties to the kingdom, my King." Ruri replied, getting Shadow to look at her in surprise. Shadow nodded his head, then kneels to his knees, waiting for the crown to be place.**

 **Ruri then place the crown on her brother's head, and let go, and everyone saw his body change. Shadow is covered in purple flames, until they disappeared to reveal Shadow in a new form. The new form is a pitch black dragon armor version of Sonic and the Black Knight facing off the Dark Queen. Shadow also had a black draconic sword version Excalibur from Sonic and the Black Knight as well. He also has an awesome black cape with tears at the end of the cape that can open to reveal his black armor dragon wings. For the final appearance is wearing a dragon helmet that covered his whole head, with glowing purple eyes.**

 **Shadow stood up in his new form, with everyone looking in awe upon seeing their new ruler in his armor for the first time. Shadow then walked towards the throne, then sat on it, looking majestic and powerful. Shadow then raised his sword to the air, along with saying a speech towards his followers. "From this day forward, I shall be the King of Darkness and keep any evil from using the Darkness for themselves!" Shadow declared, with everyone cheering upon hearing their new King declare his goal to the kingdom. Shadow then brought out Kari's scarf, still thinking about the one he truly love in life. 'Kari, one day, we will reunite, someday." Shadow thought, still holding on to the idea of seeing his lover again.**

 **Darkness Village Memory Scene**  
 **The old man, the Digidestined 01 and 02, Tamers, Frontier, Data Squad, and Fusion teams were then brought into some kind of village, showing men, women, children, and digimon smiling and living happily with each other. "Where are we?" Tai asked, wondering where they were brought to this time. "I'm just as lost and confuse as you are, Tai." Davis said to the leader, with everyone else looking around in confusion about the village.**

 **"Zeref." A voice said, causing everyone to look towards where the voice is to reveal an older woman wearing a purple dress, smiling at them. "Who is she?" Takato asked the questions that is on everyone's mind, except older Shadow, who is looking wide eye in shock at who he is seeing right now. Kari notice her boyfriend's expression, wondering what got him to react to this woman. "Shadow, who is that woman?" Kari asked, wondering if Shadow knows this person. "My mother." Shadow replied, not taking his eyes off of his mother.**

 **This got everyone, especially Younger Shadow, to gasp in shock. This woman in front of them is Shadow's mother?! Unbelievable! "You mean to tell us that this is your mother?!" Yoshino asked in shock like everyone else. Even the others are having a hard time processing this information. Younger Shadow is especially having a hard time, seeing his actual mother appearing right before him. "Indeed, I am the mother of Zeref, or as you call him Shadow." Shadow's mother said to gather groups, walking towards them until she stop for a few meters in front of them. "Okay, what's the deal with this village? And what does Shadow got to do with all of this?" Takuya asked, with everyone else thinking similar thoughts about this situation.**

 **"All will be explain to you. You see, the village you are seeing is known as the Village of Darkness, where everyone that uses Darkness and Darkness Digimon that lived in peace and happiness." Shadow's mother explained. "Our duty was to keep bad people from using the Darkness for evil purposes." Shadow's Mother continued, as everyone still watch the village being shown until they spotted something shocking before them.**

 **Walking into the Village is Shadow's mother, only younger in appearance and walking with a female Digimon, making some of the boys blush, and some girls angry and jealous at this digimon. The female Digimon is known as Laylamon, a female demon lord Digimon and Shadow's Mother Digimon Partner, who smiling as she walked with her partner. "So, your highness, how's goes your future child to be?" Laylamon teasingly asked. "Laylamon, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me 'your highness'?" Younger Shadow's Mother asked her partner. "You know it's just out of respect for you and your bloodline. Besides, I'm soon going to be an Auntie to you future child anyway." Laylamon replied casually, getting some members of the groups being confuse about what they were talking about.**

 **"Huh? What did she mean by that?" Henry asked, wondering about this bloodline Laylamon is referring to for the matter. "You see, I come from a royal family that lives in this village, officially making me royalty by blood, which makes Shadow a prince of this village." Shadow's Mother replied, causing everyone to gasp, especially Shadow and Younger Shadow, in shock with jaws dropped. "You're telling us that Shadow here is really a prince?!" Davis exclaimed, along with everyone else, stunned at this fact being revealed right now. "That's right, and he would be until something terrible happened to the village." Shadow's Mother replied with a sad expression, getting everyone to worry about what may happen next, not liking her tone.**

 **Suddenly, the vision changes to the village burning, with everyone from the village running and screaming in terror. "Kill every last one of them!" A familiar, hollowed voice shouted, causing everyone to turn and gasp in horror at who they saw in this village. What they saw is Deathreapermon, leading a group of his followers attacking the Village of Darkness. The minions followed their leader's wishes, as they killed or deleted every human and Digimon in the village. They even destroyed any newborns, babies, or Digieggs that were in sight as well. The gather group of Digidestined and their Digimon partners watch in dread, horror, and disbelief about a genocide happening to this once peaceful village.**

 **Some of the Digidestined were very mad and upset about Deathreapermon willingly doing this with no care in the world. "Another main goal for this village is stopping Deathreapermon, while I was young and pregnant to Zeref at that time." Shadow's Mother explained, as the vision changes to Young Shadow's mother, along with her husband and her partner Laylamon, escaping from the now destroyed village. "Father." Shadow said, causing everyone to become shock once again, especially Younger Shadow, about seeing his actual father in front of him at this moment.**

 **"Hurry, I'm sure Deathreapermon will realize that we are missing!" Laylamon said desperately, as they continued to run to find a safe place. "She's right! I already lost my partner to that monster!" Young Shadow's Father cried in despair, as he witness his Digimon partner being deleted by Deathreapermon from a distance. "Even with all the other family members holding him off, I'm sure that won't be enough to stop him!" Young Shadow's Mother said, having already lost everything that loved and care for in that village they called home. She is pretty sure they were all dead or deleted by now. Everyone watch in sadness and despair, with Shadow and Young Shadow taking this the hardest, knowing that the home they never knew is now gone.**

 **"We were caught off guard, and Deathreapermon showed no mercy to anyone that crossed his path." Shadow's Mother explained, as the vision changes again to show Young Shadow's Mother holding a new born Zeref, smiling at her baby. "When you were born, it was the happiest day of our peaceful life. Sadly, that peace was short lived." Shadow's Mother explained, as the vision shows Deathreapermon holding a very injured Laylamon by the neck, data coming off of her. Deathreapermon is facing Young Shadow's Mother and Father standing in front of them, with Baby Zeref and a Digiegg. "My lady, I'm sorry." Laylamon weakly apologize, as she vanished into data particles as Deathreapermon crushed her neck, deleted in front of Young Shadow's Mother as she looked upset abut her partner being gone for good.**

 **"This is your last chance: hand over the child and Digi-egg, and I'll be sure to make you two have a slow and painful death." Deathreapermon offered, his scythe being held in his hand and on his shoulder. "Never! We will never hand our child to the someone as cruel and evil as you!" Young Shadow's Father shouted, refusing Deathreapermon offer. "Then I will make sure to destroy you all first!" Deathreapermon shouted angrily, preparing his scythe to strike the Darkness couple down gor good. Suddenly, Young Shadow's Mother then activated her ability, creating a portal to another world. She then grabbed baby Zeref and the Digiegg through the portal, shocking Deathreapermon as he witness this event happen.**

 **"What?! Noooooooo!" Deathreapermon screamed in anger as he was then covered in a bright light that covered him and the Darkness couple, stunning everyone about what happened inf front of them. "When you were born, I sent you to another world to protect you from Deathreapermon, who we almost killed in a way." Shadow's Mother explained, as the vision changes to a Young Gennai meeting Young Shadow's Mother at his house, with her handing him a Digiegg. "I also gave Gennai a Legendary Digiegg for the Greatest Darkness user ever, which turned out to be Grimdramon." Shadow's Mother explained, getting Grimdramon to gasp in shock about his origin being connected with his partner's is very close.**

 **Darkness Village Memory Scene 2**  
 **"The village also had the ability to change forms like you, Zeref." Shadow's Mother said to her son. "Deathreapermon must be stop." Shadow's Mother said to her son as she place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I will stop him, mother. I promise you that." Shadow replied back, getting her to smile, then she realize she forgot to tell her son something else. "Oh! I forgot to mention another thing you have, Zeref." Shadow's Mother said, getting the attention of Shadow.**

 **"You have the ability to travel to other worlds as well." Shadow's Mother explained, getting a surprise look from Shadow, not knowing this fact until now. Shadow's Mother then let her hand go of her son, who then turned to face Kari, who look nervous. "Zeref was right. You do look beautiful." Shadow's Mother complimented, getting Kari to blush a little. "Thank you." Kari replied, not used to having her boyfriend's mother being this kind. "Please, look after Zeref for me, would you? He'll need it." Shadow's Mother begged for Kari to look after Shadow. "I will." Kari said, nodding her head. "Good." Shadow's Mother said, smiling that her son found a beautiful and caring girl to be with for life.**

 **Shadow's Mother then went to Younger Shadow, who is having tears in his eyes about seeing his mother in front of him now. "My little Zeref, I wish to stay with you for a little longer, but my time is running out." Shadow's Mother replied sadly, hating to see her child this way. She knelt down and gave the young boy a kiss on the forehead, then backing away from the group, also shedding tears of sadness. "Goodbye." Shadow's Mother said as she vanish from the group, the vision disappearing as well. Not being able to take this anymore, Younger Shadow then went to the ground on his knees and hands, and cried very loudly, unable to believe that his mother is now gone from his life. Younger Kari went over to Younger Shadow and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him from his despair about his family being gone.**

 **Meeting Mother Scene**

 **The 01, 02, Tamers, Frontier, Data Squad, Fusion and Hunters were following Shadow, the newly crowned King of his kingdom. "I'm surprise someone like you is actually king of his own kingdom." Davis said to the ruler, surprise just like everyone else in their respective groups about Shadow being a king. "So your highness, where are you taking us?" Takato asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "I'm taking you all to meet someone, especially you two." Shadow answered, then looked at Young Shadow and Kari. This got them confuse, looking at each other, then back at Shadow. Who does Shadow want them to meet? "We've arrived." Shadow said as he and everyone else stopped at two doors together. "Everyone, the person I want you to meet are behind these doors." Shadow stated, getting everyone to pay close attention.**

 **The doors opened to reveal a room, and everyone gasp at who was standing in this room. Standing in the room is Shadow's mother, who had a smile on her face. "Everyone, I like you to meet my mother." Shadow said to the group, who still had shock expressions on their faces. "Your mother?!" Everyone, except Kari and young Shadow, exclaimed in shock. Didn't Shadow's mother die and passed on as a spirit?! This is too much to handle. Young Shadow, on the other hand, slowly began to cry when he saw his mother in front oh him. "M-mom, is that you?" Young Shadow asked as he slowly raised his right arm in front of him. "Yes, my little boy, it's really me." Shadow's mother replied with a smile. "Mom!" Young Shadow cried out as ran across the room towards his mother, resting his head on her lap, crying in happiness as she rubbed his little head in comfort.**

 **"There, there, my little Zeref, I'm right here." Shadow's mother said in comfort. Everyone watched this in happiness upon Young Shadow reuniting with his mother for the first time. Shadow then turned towards Kari, holding his right hand out in front of her. "Come Kari, let us meet my mother. She's been waiting to talk to you for sometime." Shadow commented as Kari toom her boyfriend's hand with her own, and walked towards Shadow's mother. The couple soon arrived, with Shadow's mother noticing them just now. "Oh, you must be the girl that caught my son Zeref heart. It's good to finally get to see you in person at last." Shadow's Mother said as she talked to Kari nicely. "It's nice to see you too." Kari greeted with a small bow. "Please, no need to bow to me. Besides, I wonder when you and Zeref will bring me my own grandchildren in the future?" Shadow's mother teased, getting Shadow and Kari to blush in embarrassment, while Young Shadow tilt his head in confusion.**

 **"Mother!" Shadow exclaimed, truly embarrassed by his own mother mentioning such a thing in front of him. "What, I'm just saying, you two make a nice couple, and with a pretty girl like Kari, I'm bound to have grandchildren soon." Shadow's mother replied with a innocent smile, even though she teases her son and his girlfriend. Everyone else in the room watch the commotion happen, then decided to leave the room to allow Shadow, Kari, and Young Shadow talk to the mother some more. While that happened, everyone else decided to discuss the plan on their next move in the future.**

 **And Done! Hope you enjoyed these scenes. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry that it took a while, but its finally done. Now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A sneak experience of the future.**

 **(Warning! Lemon scene)**

The moon shined high in the sky as the villages of the village of darkness awoke from their dreams. Inside the castle of darkness, the home of the royal family in the King's room, Shadow open his eyes from his sleep and the first thing he saw is Kari, who is sleeping against him with both of them being naked in bed, with Kari looking like she is having a great dream. Shadow smiled at his girlfriend with happiness, happy to have this peaceful moment with the one he loves at the moment. Shadow then stroke Kari's hair with his right hand, still happy to have a child with her of all people. Kari then woke up from the stroking, opening her eyes to see Shadow, before she smiled at him. "Morning." Shadow said to his lover, still smiling. "Morning sweetheart". Kari replied to her lover as well, before both of them kiss each other for a brief bit. Soon, both of them got out of bed, with Kari stretching herself with her arm raises in the air, not minding that Shadow was in the same room with her. Shadow also stretched, then stared at Kari's beautiful body radiating in front of him. "Mmmmmm... I'm planning to take a shower." Kari said to herself, finishing her stretches as she turned around to look at Shadow.

"Care to join me?" Kari asked her lover with a smile, making Shadow start blushing when she mentioned 'shower' and 'join' heard from his girlfriend. "Okay." Shadow replied to his lover, not willing to argue with Kari at this point. Kari still had her smile on her face, before Kari turned away, swaying her hips as she headed for the shower room, with Shadow following her as well, eyes staring at the hips and butt of her body. As soon as the two Digidestineds entered the shower, Kari turned on the water, with the hot water washing both of their bodies as they entered the shower with both of them next to each other. "Mind if I start things off?" Kari asked her lover,while holding a bar of soap in her hands. Shadow nodded with a blank look, getting Kari to smile in return. Soon, Kari started soaping herself, first starting with her chest, getting Shadow to get turned on at her actions. Kari soon went down to her private areas, rubbing it down with her soup, teasing Shadow even more as he started to lose control of himself.

When she was finished, Kari started soaping Shadow, starting with his chest, then down to his rod, making it go hard. Kari then stroke his rod even more when she put the soap away, making Shadow groan even more as his rod got harder. The two lovers looked at each other, and then leaned forward into a kiss, with Kari's chest rubbing against Shadow's, arms wrapped around his neck, with Shadow's hands on her waist in the shower. This kiss lasted for a few minutes before they both separated, both staring at each other while catching their breath. Kari then looked down to see Shadow's rod really hard, making her smile, before she looked at Shadow. Shadow returns the smile as well, knowing that they both want this for the matter.

Kari then turned around, back facing Shadow as he ready his rod at her entrance, lining it up. Shadow then thrusted inside of her, making Kari moan in pleasure as she place her hands on the shower wall. Shadow then started thrusting in and out of Kari's entrance, pleasuring her even more. "Shadow... this feels good..." Kari muttered with her eyes closed in bliss, enjoying this very much with her true love. Shadow continued to smile at his lover, and then decided to speed things up. Shadow then turned into his dragon form with his wings, tail, horns, and claws and fangs now showing, before he began to thrust faster than usual, making Kari moan in pleasure and bliss as she kept her eyes closed, now having her left hand on stomach to enjoy this feeling even more with her true love. Shadow then climaxed in Kari, making her gasp in pleasure with her eyes half closed and her mouth open. Shadow then pulled his rode out of Kari, with Kari turning around to look at her lover with a smile of love, before Shadow grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and started thrusting into her again, only in front.

Kari began to moan in pleasure again from the feeling of pleasure, before she opened her eyes to look into Shadow's eyes. "I love you, Zeref''. Kari whispered to her lover, barely able to talk from the pleasure she was feeling from her lover. "I love you now and forever, Kari''. Shadow said to his Lover with his eyes half closed, before he leaned forward and claimed Kari's lips in a kiss, with both lovers closing their eyes and Deeping their kiss. Unknown to the couple as they continued to enjoy themselves in the shower, Ruri in her dragon form was secretly watching them from the window, grinning to herself as she watch the show happen in front of her, having another source of material to tease them in the future.

Back at the garden area of the castle, Grimdramon and Gatomon were also sleeping on the dark grass until they both woke up from last night's events. Both Digimon yawned, still a bit tired from the last event still on their minds. Both of them smile as they saw each other, before giving a kiss to each other to greet the morning. "Morning." Both Digimon replied to each other, before Gatomon started stroking her husband's head, which he enjoys. Then both Digimonnotice a pure white Digi-egg having a black claw mark on the front next to Gatomon, getting them both super happy about the egg arriving on time. "Is that…?" Grimdramon asked with an excited smile on his face, with Gatomon nodding her head as she held the egg close to her.

"Yes, our second child arrived at last." Gatomon replied with a smile to her husband, holding the Digi-egg close to her in her paws, feeling happy to have a second child. "That's great! I must find Grimsalamon and let her know that's she is an older sister now!" Grimdramon said as he got up and left the garden to find his eldest daughter to tell her the news, with Gatomon staying behind to care for her second child.

Gatomon then looked at her second child's egg and smiled to herself. "I'm so happy to have another child. I hope it's a boy. I enjoyed having a daughter, but now I want to know how it feels to raise a son''. Gatomon thought to herself, hoping the egg is a boy so she can have a son, before she begins to cuddle the egg even more with her eyes closed from the happiness she felt from having a second child.

* * *

 **(Digimon Tri Opening)**

 **Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay**

 **I'm sure we can fly, on my love**

 **Reveals a Digivice on a desk, with Tai's goggles next to the device. Then changes to briefly shows kanji in a white background, a person's mouth, then 0 and 1 changing back fast. Lastly shows neon orange kanji being shown, then changes to an indigo background to reveal the title.**

 **I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on tue glittering wind**

 **I'll come to see you soon**

 **The Digimon appear in the air, Agumon going first, and Grimdramon being shown last.**

 **It's best to forget the unnecessary things**

 **There's no more time to fooling around**

 **What do you mean, wow wowwowwow? I wonder if I'll reach the skies**

 **But, wow wowwowwowwow I don't even kniw what plans are for tommorow**

 **Then shows a picture of the Digidestined with their Digimon allies in the Digital World. Then changes to show the older Digidestined, names shown, and a shadow of their Digimon partners, Tai and Agumon being shown first, and Shadow and Grimdramon last. The last thing shown is Omnimon and Chaosduskdramon being shown in a hexagonal world background, ready for a fight.**

 **After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness**

 **It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose**

 **Then shows only the older Digidestined in the blue sky with clouds, in school uniforms, with Tai going first, and Shadow being shown last in Dark clothes.**

 **Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay**

 **I'm sure we can fly, on my love**

 **Shows the original Digivice activating, then shows the Digimon in Champion forms in a grey hexagonal world, with Greymon going first and Darkamethdramon last. Changes to briefly show Meicoomon as her eyes was flashing red, Meiko looking at somewhere in the blue, clouded sky, then shows Maki looking at her phone in her dark office before looking at the setting sun, Daigo looking somewhere, and some kind of black background before splitting to show light that fades into white. The last thing shown is Tai and Matt walking past each other, with Shadow in the middle of them, then shows just the blue, clouded sky.**

 **(Opening Song End)**

* * *

Shadow right now is at a desk in his office, which had a table with papers on it, pictures of the past rulers of the village and windows that have views of the whole village behind Shadow, doing paperwork. Shadow right now was wearing a Black long sleeve shirt that has his mark of his crest of darkness, long black pants with black chains on them, black shoes, black fingerless gloves and a long black cap on him with the mark of his crest of darkness on it with a black crown on his head, the crown looks like King Lian's crown from Warcraft, only pure black. "Out of all the things of being a ruler, it's paperwork I hate the most" Shadow said with loathing in his voice as he continued to write his paper. Like any King or ruler, they have to go through paperwork all the time and Shadow hates it. Shadow then thought of his other Digimon, the ones he left in Mikey's Digital World to help out Shoutmon with a new Zone. "I hope they're okay. Its been 3 years and I'm getting worried for them''. Shadow thought to himself in concern for his other Digimon.

A knock is than heard at the door of his office. "Come in." Shadow said to the one who knocked, looking up from his paperwork. Coming from the door was a Gizamon, who had a note in his claws. "Message for you, my lord." The Gizamon said while handing the note, which Shadow took in his right hand and read it. As soon as Shadow was finished reading, he nodded to the Gizamon, before he got up from his desk and headed out the door. Good thing the message came in time for Shadow. Otherwise, Shadow would still be in his office doing more dreaded paperwork.

In the living room, Kari is sitting on a couch, wearing clothes fit for a queen, her outfit looks like Taria's outfit from Warcraft, only pure beautiful white, and on her head was a queen's crown that looks like Taria's crown, only pure white as well, rubbing her stomach with both her hands that holds her unborn child. 'I can't wait for this baby to come out...' Kati thought happily with a smile on her face. Kari than closes her eyes as she images what will happen when her child will be born. Kari images her and Shadow caring for the baby with the child in Kari's arms, taking a walk in a stroller with Kari pushing the stroller as well, and her and Shadow tucking the baby to bed. Soon, Ruri arrived in the living room to have a girl talk, while wearing an outfit that looks like Ysera's outfit in human form, only pure black with her hair freely lose.

"So, Queen Kari, how's the baby?" Ruri asked in wonder as she sat on the same couch, wanting to hear the progress of her nephew. "Well, the baby is still in here and I still have to wait 9 months." Kari replied back to her sister-in-law with a smile, still having her hands on her stomach. "Just like how you and my brother did in the shower." Ruru teased with a cheeky smile and hands on her lap, getting Kari to blush bright red in embarrassment with steam coming out of her face. "W-when did you see that?!" Kari stuttered in embarrassment with her eyes closed in embarrassment. Ruri giggled at Kari's expression, liking to tease her and her brother very much, before she calmed down.

"Not too long ago. Besides, I'm also pregnant with a child too." Ruri said casually with her left hand on exposed stomach, shocking Kari and leaving her speechless. "Anyway, let's go out together to find you some new outfits to try out!" Ruri said happily to her sister-in-law, grabbing a still stunned Kari about her sister-in-law being pregnant as well, before both girls left the room.

Outside in the garden, Gatomon is still holding the egg in her paws, while sitting down, with Grimdramon and Grimsalamon right next to her, with Grimsalamon looking at the egg in awe. "So this egg has my new little brother or sister in there?" Grimsalamon asked her parents in wonder and excitement to finally have a younger sibling. "That's right, which would make you an older sister to whoever is inside." Gatomon stated to her daughter with a smile, while rubbing and holding the egg closely.

"This also means you have a lot of responsibility as an older sister as well." Grimdramon stated to his eldest daughter that she now has a responsibility. "Don't worry; I'll be the best big sister ever!" Grimsalamon said to her parents with a smile. Soon, DarkWindDramon and DarkBlazDramon also arrived in the garden as well as well with both Digimon holding each other claws. "Brother, we have big news!" DarkWindDramon said happily with her eyes closed, getting the attention of the family. "And what news do you have for us, sister?" Grimdramon asked his twin in wonder at what her news is.

"Well, let's just say..." DarkBlazDramon said nervously, until his wife DarkWindDramon interrupted him. "I'm pregnant with a child!" DarkWindDramon said happily with her eyes closed, shocking Gatomon, Grimdramon, and Grimsalamon in the process. "You're kidding, right?!" Grimdramon asked in disbelief with widen eyes, not expecting to hear this kind of news soon. "Does that make me a cousin as well?!" Grimsalamon asked with more excitement, liking the idea of having another relative come in her life. "That's right." DarkWindDramon said to her niece of confirming the news.

"Congratulations you two." Gatomon said happily to her sister-in-law and brother-in-law. "Thank you." DarkBlazDramon replied back to his sister-in-law with a smile. "Well I'm starting to think it's my birthday since so many happy things are happening, like I'm gonna have Grandchildren soon''. Everyone heard Laylamon's voice, getting them to turn to see Laylamon walking into the garden with a happy smile on her face. "Grandmommy!''. GrimSalamon called out happily with a smile as she ran towards Laylamon, before she flapped her wings and flew into Laylamon's hands happily, who held her granddaughter with a smile, before she walked up to the Digimon. "I'm glad to see all of you happy''. Laylamon said as she looked at all the married Digimon with a smile. The Adult Digimon smiled at Laylamon with happiness at her words.

* * *

 **(Back with Kari)**

Kari and Ruri were in a Clothes shop in the village, in a special change room. They have been shopping for 2 hours now, but both girls enjoyed their time together. Right now, Ruri was still wearing her normal outfit, but Kari was wearing something else. She was wearing something that reveals a little too much. **(I don't know how to describe it, but Kari was wearing an outfit that looks exactly like Sun Shang Xiang's outfit from Dynasty Warriors 7, only White replacing the red, a White Flower replacing the Red flower and Pink replacing the purple and Yellow)**

"I don't feel very comfortable wearing this''. Kari said as she looked down at the clothes she was wearing right now, showing her legs. "Come on, Kari. You need to wear something that shows a little skin, and I bet you could get my brother to get a little 'despite' for something yummy''. Ruri said as she continued to look through the special clothes with a tease smirk on her face and eyes half closed, making Kari's face blush bright red with steam coming out. "Ruri!''. Kari shouted out in embarrassment at what her sister-in-law said, getting Ruri to giggle.

"Anyway, I think we spent enough time shopping. Let's go do some exercise now, because I can tell you've been slacking off''. Ruri said to her sister-in-law with a smile as she started pulling Kari out of the shops to take her to train. "Speaking how Shadow, I wonder what his doing right now''. Kari thought to herself as her face cooled down, before she looked down at her ring, thinking of her husband and what his doing right now.

* * *

 **(With Shadow in an unknown location)**

"I know what you're thinking. 'Oh no, Shadow, The king of Darkness captured'. How you might ask, well I was on my way, meeting with an old friend, till an ambush happened, and I let myself get caught, thinking it would be easier to see my old 'friend'.'' Shadow said as he was in a hot cave like in a volcano, tied up in black metal chains, lying down in a steel cage hanging in the air, wearing his clothes he wearied before he left his office. "Now here I am. In this cage, waiting for the perfect chance to do what I came here for, maybe get some answers and that's how I met you''. Shadow said as he looked at the skeleton that he was talking to, to pass the time. The skeleton said nothing since it was dead, but its mouth open wide, before the mouth came off the skeleton.

Shadow then looked through the corner of his right eye. "How much longer do you think we'll be in here for?''. Shadow said to the Skeleton, getting tired of waiting. Shadow's wish came true as the bottom of the cage opened, with Shadow and the skeleton falling from the cage, with the skeleton shattering into pieces as it made contact, but the chains around Shadow kept Shadow from hitting the ground, but was now just hanging in the air with the chains still around him. "Huh''. Shadow said as he could do nothing as the chain slowly started making him spin a little from the hanging. **"Hahaha! Zeref, son of queen Varie!''.** Shadow heard a voice from behind him with the chains making him turn around to see a Lucemon Chaos mode siting on a Black throne, except this Lucemon had a scare over his right eye.

"Lucemon. Son of…a bitch! You're still alive''. Shadow said to his old foe and servant of Deathreappermon, surprised to see him alive, while chuckling a little with a smile on his face. **"I cannot die! Not until I avenge my master, who died by your hands!"'.** Lucemon said to Shadow as he kept on his throne, glaring at Shadow with hatred. "You know, it's funny you should ask that because something weird is going on back at the world my Mother sent me to. Since DeathReappermon is dead, I thought I should ask you since you're the last remaining servant of DeathReappermon left''. Shadow said to his foe, thinking Lucemon might now something about the infected Digimon and why Davis and the others disappeared.

" **I know more about the world you lived in more than you think, but you will not know. For I will end you, destroy your home, bring darkness to all worlds, kill your wife slowly and then-''.** Lucemon started too explained with a dramatic voice, only for Shadow to interfere. "Hold on. I'll be back. I feel we were really contacting there''. Shadow said as the chain had him turn the other way during Lucemon's explanation, getting Lucemon to narrow his eyes. Soon Shadow shacked the chains to look at Lucemon again. "I'm sorry, but could you start over, along with telling anything you know about Infected Digimon and my friends Davis, Cody, Yolei and Ken, along with their Digimon went missing a few weeks ago''. Shadow said to the Digimon of Light and Darkness, smiling in amusement at how he ruined Lucemon's big talk.

" **Infected Digimon Huh! You and your friend have gotten into something you can't possibly understand. Along with your friends' disappearance, I don't know where they have gone, but I do not care for this is my moment to bring you pain as I destroy the world you love, bring Darkness to all worlds, get revenge on those Legendary Warriors, AVANGE MY MASTER AND ACIVE HIS-''.** Lucemon said as he started to shout out, only for Shadow to. "Oh, Hang on!''. Shadow said as he was facing the other way again, chuckling a little. "I swear it's just doing this by itself''. Shadow said as he waited for the chain to have him look at Lucemon again, who sighed to himself. Soon Shadow was facing Lucemon again. "So you do know something about Infected Digimon. Mind telling me''. Shadow said to Lucemon about what he knows of Infected Digimon.

" **My master just told me that Infected Digimon are dangerous. And there is a source of why Digimon get Infected and the name of this source is a Digimon named Meicomon!''.** Lucemon said to Shadow as he told him what he knows of the Infected Digimon, getting Shadow to widen his eyes. "Meicomon? How can that little kitty cat be the source of the Infected Digimon? By the way, I kind of met this Alphamon 2 days ago, who seemed pretty dispirit to destroyed Meicomon''. Shadow said to Lucemon as he told him about the Alphamon he met, along with being shocked that Meicomon was the source of the Infected Digimon.

Lucemon chuckled with a smile on his evil face. **"So his finally taking action, huh''.** Lucemon said with an evil smirk on his face, getting Shadow confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Do you mean that Alphamon or someone else?''. Shadow asked Lucemon on what he means, not knowing what Lucemon. **"That Alphamon that you faced was a servant of the King Drasil that the Digital World that you're Wife and you travelled and his mission is to destroy Meicomon!''.** Lucemon called out to Shadow as he stood up from his throne and begins to walk over to Shadow, whose eyes were widen. "Wait. That Digital World had a King Drasil and its own version of Royal Knights this whole time. How the hell did I not find out about this when I was younger!''. Shadow said in surprise with widen eyes at how there was a King Drasil in the Digital World he travelled in the whole time. Lucemon then grabbed the chains and held them still with his left hand and looked at Shadow in the eye.

" **That King Drasil might have your friends' hostage right now, but I do not know. However, I will know when I takeover that world in Darkness and kill all that worship that King! My time for revenge has come at least, King of Darkness!"** Lucemon said to Shadow with an evil smirk as he gathered dark energy in his right hand. "Well I admit that seeing the leader of the Demon Lords face the 13 members of the Royal Knights and King Drasil by himself would be quiet the show, but I'm gonna have to go with option B where I bust out of these chains, finished what I started 3 years ago and finally eradicate DeathReappermon's servants''. Shadow said to Lucemon with a smirk on his face, not afraid of the danger and ready to face him and the Infected Digimon.

" **You cannot stop me. Your time has come to join your father in the afterlife! What wakes you think you can escape"** Lucemon snapped at Shadow with rage in his eyes at how Shadow thinks he can escape with his life. "Because my Wife told me that I'm gonna be a father soon and that gives me more of a reason to live and see my child's face when Kari gives birth. Another reason is because stopping bad guys is what heroes do''. Shadow said to Lucemon with a smirk on his face as he open his right hand, like he was pulling something to his hand.

However, what came was the sound of something smashing past the walls, getting Lucemon to look at Shadow with confusion. "Sorry, I didn't time that right''. Shadow said as he apologize for getting the time wrong as the sound was getting closer, getting Lucemon to look above, while Shadow chuckled. "Hahaha''. Shadow chuckled as a Black and Purple D-tector smash through the wall and headed towards Shadow, who busted out of his chains and grabbed his D-tector, with a fractal code ring around his left hand. **"Execute! Spirit Evolution!''.** Shadow shouted out as he slammed the Fractal Code on his D-tector and pushes his arm away with Fractal Cody now surrounding his body as he flew away from Lucemon a little.

 **(Immigrant song)**

 **"Duskmon!''.** A voice said from inside the Fractal Code as the Fractal Code dissapeared to reveal the Legendary Warrior of Darkness; Duskmon, who landed on his right knee and right arm on the ground, glaring at Lucemon. **"You have made a grave mistake, Duskmon!''.** Lucemon called out to his foe as DeviDramon appeared in the cave and started to advance towards Duskmon. "Well I make a few grave mistakes, but I always end up on top''. Duskmon said to his foe with a chuckle, before he shoots around and held his monsters arms out. **"Deadly Gaze!''.** Duskmon shouted out the name of his attack as red energy shoot out of his monster arms and eyes on his armour, heading for the army of Devimon.

 **Boom!**

Duskmon's attack created a huge explosion with the attack creating a huge red pillar, shooting out of the cave and high into the sky, while all the Devidramon in that direction were destroyed from that attack **.** Duskmon quickly shoot back around, before he disappeared from sight.

Duskmon then appeared behind a Devidramon, with his blade in his left monster blade, before Duskmon sliced the Devidramon in half, before Duskmon disappeared again and reappeared behind another Duskmon and sliced him in half. Duskmon continued to disappear and reappear and slice and dice all the Devidramon, until all Devidramon were cut in half, with Duskmon doing all that in just 7 seconds. Duskmon then reappeared in front of the army of Devidramon, before the cut marks appeared all over them and exploded in black explosions, making Duskmon's hair blow in the breeze.

Soon Duskmon turned around and charged towards Lucemon with his blade out to the side as he charged. "I'm coming for you now, Lucemon!''. Duskmon said as he continued to charge towards Lucemon to end him once and for all. Lucemon growled, before his body was covered in a darkness orb. The orb grew bigger, till it disappeared to show LucemonShadowlord mode, with him just small enough to fit in the cave. **"Tide of Despair!''.** LucemonShadowlord mode shouted out as he exhales a flame of destruction to the charging Duskmon, who continued to charge as his right monster blade came out of his right hand, before he crossed his blades in a 'X' position, before the flames consumed him.

LucemonShadowlord Mode laughed out as he watches his attack makes contact. **"It's over for you King of Darkness!''.** Lucemon shouted out as he laughed at Duskmon's demise. **"Think again!''.** Duskmon's voice was heard, before Duskmon jumped out of the blast of flames and jumped high in the air, above the Demon Lord. **"Lunar Plasma!''.** Duskmon called out as he held his left blade up and the left down, before he moved them in a moon shape, creating a red moon that covered himself, before the moon shattered with Duskmon charging towards Lucemon with his blood blades. **"Tide of Despair!''.** LucemonShadowlord Mode shouted out as he fired his flame of destruction towards Duskmon, but Duskmon charged through the attacks, before.

 **Slice. Slash.**

Duskmon landed on the ground behind Lucemon on his right knee and his left leg, before slash and cut marks appeared over Lucemon, before Fractal Code appeared over Lucemon with Lucemon turning black. Duskmon stood up as he turned around with his Blood blades going back inside his arms. **"Now let the Darkness cure the worlds of the last Servant of DeathReappermon!''.** Duskmon called out as he held his right monster hand out with the mouth closed, before the mouth open to show the D-tector as he swiped his arm around with the Fractal Code starting to be absorbed by the D-tector. **"Fractal Code! Digitized!''.** Duskmon called out as all the Fractal Code was absorbed by the D-tector with Lucemon disappearing, while Duskmon closed his monster arm.

 **(Song end)**

"I quiet enjoyed that. I hope I can another chance to do that again''. Duskmon said as there was amusement in his voice from having a fun battle, even if it was a life and death battle. "Now what should I do for the rest of the day. Oh, I know. I should give Nene a visit and see how she's doing in her world! That settles it then. Off to Nene's world and see her married life with Mikey is''. Duskmon said as he decided to visit his old friend again and see how Mikey is treating her, before Fractal Code surrounded Duskmon.

 **Duskmon Slide evolution…Velgamon!**

The Fractal Code disappeared to reveal Velgamon in Duskmon's place. Velgamon spread his wings out and took flight into the air, smashing past the cave's ceiling, before he made it out to the outside with the sky red, with the world that Velgamon was in was a World of fire, belonging to the fire kingdom. Velgamon flew off into the sky, before the third eye on his forehead glowed, before energy shot out in front of Velgamon, creating a portal of darkness, which Velgamon entered, leaving the world of fire.

* * *

 **(Back with Kari and Ruri)**

Back with Kari and Ruri, they were out in the forest, doing some training. Ruri has made Kari and her do lots of body training, like running, push ups, black flips, swimming, some combat training and lots more. Kari right now, was still wearing her new outfit, only her hands were on her knees, taking deep breaths with her body sweeting very much and her hair wet as well, while Ruri was standing in front of Kari with her hands on her hips. They have been training for an hour now.

"Well, I say that should do for now''. Ruri said with a smile as she finally decided to end the training for her sister-in-law, getting Kari to sigh in relief as she collapsed onto her knees and took deep breaths. Ruri then walked up to Kari and sat next to her, before she sat down next to Kari with her legs crossed. Darkness then appeared in Ruri's hands, before it disappeared to reveal a basket, which Ruri opened, showing some sandwiches. "Care for some''. Ruri said to her sister-in-law, as she set the basket on the ground. Kari nodded to Ruri as she took one of the sandwiches and carefully eat it, taking small bits.

Ruri then took a sandwich in her left hand and started eating it as well. "So how has life been after the last time you visited us and your mother's home''.Ruri said to his sister-in-law with a smile, wanting to hear how life has been for Kari. Kari sighed with her eyes closed. "I still can't believe that my mum was actually a member of a royal family, I'm actually royalty by blood and my scarf was actually an engagement thing of my Royal family''. Kari said as she continued to have her eyes closed, before she opened her eyes. Ruri giggled at what Kari said. "How do you think I felt when I found out I was a princess''. Ruri said to her sister-in-law with a smile, getting Kari to look at her and nodded to her. "Fair enough''. Kari said as she figured that was fair since Ruri reacted like her in the past.

Soon Kari and Ruri finished their first sandwiches and grabbed another one. "These are good. Did Varie make these''. Kari asked Ruri if her mother-in-law made these sandwiches, enjoying them very much. "No. I made these''. Ruri said to Kari with a smile as she eats her sandwich with a smile, getting Kari to look at her in surprise.

However, the sounds of someone approaching gets the girls' attention as the look right to see Gatomon, DarkWinddramon and Grimsalamon approaching, only Gatomon was surprisingly carrying a White Digi-egg that has dark dragon claw marks on the Digi-egg. "Hi Kari/ Auntie/ There you are Ruri''. All three Digimon called out as they walked to the human girls, with Grimsalamon running up to Kari, before she jumps into Kari's arms, who held her happily. "Hi Grimsalamon. Gatomon, where'd you get that Digi-egg''. Kari said as she greeted Grimsalamon and Gatomon, wondering how Gatomon has a Digi-egg.

"This Digi-egg is actually my next child''. Gatomon said to her partner, getting Kari to widen her eyes in surprise. "Whoa! Congratulations Gatomon!''. Kari said in happiness to her partner with a smile on her face and eyes closed. "That reminds me, are you missing your other Digimon''. Ruri suddenly asked her sister-in-law, getting Kari to widen her eyes in surprise at what Ruri said, before both her and Gatomon's eyes half closed in sadness. "Yeah I do. Even though our time was short, I just miss them like they were my family''. Kari said in sadness from remembering the Digimon she captured in Mikey's world, having been a Hunter for a short time, but a good one. "Me too. Even if our time was short, they were like sisters to me''. Gatomon said in sadness as she missed the Digimon that were her sisters. "Why don't we go get them then''. Ruri suddenly said to Kari, getting Kari and Gatomon to look at her in surprise.

"Yeah! We asked the old cloak man to keep an eye on your Digimon, so if you ever wanted them back with you, they'd be ready and waiting for you''. DarkWindDramon said to Kari and Gatomon, telling them that Kari's digimon she made friends with are ready for her. Kari looked surprised, but then she started to look like she was struggling. "B-b-But what if they forgot about me and don't want to come back with me''. Kari said as she looked down at GrimSalamon, struggling on what she should do next. "I visit them a lot during these 3 years, and they told me that they are waiting for you to come back and be with you again''. Ruri said to Kari, telling her that her Digimon are waiting for her to come back one day.

Kari looked at Ruri with a stun look on her face, before she looked down again. "Kari. What is it you want''. Ruri suddenly asked Kari with a serious tone and her eyes narrowed, getting Kari to look at Ruri in surprise. Kari knows that Ruri can be a little two-face at times, but when Ruri is serious makes her seem like a different person. Kari looked down at GrimSalamon, who smiled at her, getting Kari to make up her mind. "I know what I want! I want my friends back''. Kari called out as she looked back at Ruri with a face of determination, getting Ruri to smile. "And I want my sisters back!''. Gatomon called out as well, wanting her sisters back, getting DarkWindDramon to smile. "Then let's go get them!''. Ruri called out as she stood up and held her right hand out, with a portal of darkness appearing, which Ruri, Kari and the Digimon entered.

* * *

 **(With Shadow)**

A portal opened in the blue sky and out came Velgamon, flying in the direction of the city Hong Kong, heading to a Sky landed on the top of the building, before he was covered in Fractal Code as he shrunk down, before the Fractal Code disappeared to reveal Shadow in Velgamon's place with the D-tector in his right hand, while Shadow was back to wearing his royal clothes. Then the D-tector glowed brightly as it then changed into Shadow's fusion loader, which he put in his right pocket.

Shadow closed his eyes as he focused as he put his hands on the ground as he focused on sensing where Nene is. Shadow soon felt Nene's presence, causing him to open his eyes and smile, before darkness appeared under him, making Shadow fall as he went down from floor to floor till he reaches Nene's floor. Soon Shadow stopped falling and landed in a nice looking house, having quiet a good TV, a nice kitchen, a living room that was beautiful, 3 doors that lead to three different rooms. Shadow stood up, before he opened the door and walked in, seeing someone that brought a smile to his face.

The room was really beautiful, having a table that has many pictures, a TV, a clothes container, a door that leads to a shower room, a flower container and finally a King Size bed that has white sheets and in the king size's bed sheets was a beautiful 18-year-old women. She had a beautiful White skin that would make men star at her for hours, beautiful brown long hairworn up with a yellow hairclip, purple eyes that were beautiful and get any man to fall in love with, wearing a Purple bra on her top body, showing her beautiful skin, the covers covering her lower body, a gold ring on her right hand's pinkie finger and finally in the young woman's was a newly born baby in white sheets, sleeping peacefully, with white skin as the women's skin. The young women was smiling at her baby with a smile of happiness, but when she heard the door open, she looked up from her baby and smiled when she saw Shadow.

"Long time no see, Shadow''. The women greeted Shadow with a smile on her beautiful face, making Shadow smile at seeing his friend being her kind self as always. "Nice to see you again, Nene''. Shadow said as he walked into the room, walking up to the women he called Nene, before he stopped at the edge of the bed, looking at the baby in Nene's hands. "Is that yours and Mikey's-''. Shadow said in awe as he looked at the baby in Nene's arms, getting Nene to nod her head as she looked back at her baby. "That's right. Met mine and Mikey's baby girl, Alice''. Nene said as she revealed the baby's name, along with telling Shadow that Mikey and she was the baby's parents, making Shadow smile, happy to see that Nene has found happiness.

* * *

 **(With Kari and Ruri)**

Ruri, Kari, Gatomon, GrimSalamon and DarkWindDramon were walking down an alleyway that would lead them to the old clock man's shop. They arrived in this world thanks to Ruri, having been sent to the park. Kari felt uneasy if anyone saw her in her outfit, so Ruri used her powers of darkness to make her outfit seem like her yellow dress from yesterday. Kari thanked Ruri for what she did for her, but she asked Ruri that she should do the same thing to cover herself more, but Ruri said she was fine, using this opportunity to tease the men with her body.

They soon left the park and went on their way to the old clock man, with the Digimon going into Ruri's Fusion Loader, deciding to hide from humans. On their way, Kari noticed many boys looking at her and Ruri, but mostly Ruri. Some boys tried to touch Ruri and her on the ass, but all they got was a kick in the crouch instead from Ruri and some from Kari with Ruri telling her to do it, which Kari found quiet satisfying to do on the perverts. Soon they arrived at the alleyway with Ruri bringing out the Digimon and lift the darkness from Kari's outfit.

"Well, here we are''. Ruri announced as they arrived at the alleyway, having missed this place since this was where she started her Digimon Hunt. "It's like we never left''. DarkWindDramon said with her eyes closed happily from being in the place where she and Ruri started their Digimon Hunt. "I never knew that this place was quiet dirty''. Kari said as she held Gatomon's egg in her arms carefully as she looked left and right in the alleyway, this being here first time here since she received her Fusion Loader in Shadow's castle that was once his mansion. "If you ask me, that old man should ask someone to clean up this place or just moved to someplace cleaner''. Gatomon said with her paws on her hips, thinking the old clock man should move.

"I don't plan to move anytime soon''. The girls heard a voice behind them, getting them to turn to see the Old Clock man was behind them, with nothing changing about him and he looks the same as he did 3 years ago. "Greetings, princess of darkness and queen of light''. The Old Clock man said to Ruri and Kari, while doing a short bow with his head. "How many I assist you two today, along with your Digimon''. The old Clock man said as he raised his head to look at the two female humans. "Well Kari has something she would like to ask you''. Ruri said to the old clock man as she got behind Kari and pushed her forward a little, getting Kari to look at Ruri for a moment, before she looked back at the old Clock man.

"Please. Let me have the Digimon I made friends with 3 years ago back, please. I want to have more time with them. I'm not asking to be a Hunter again, but I really want to have my friends back''. Kari pleaded the old clock man as she bowed her head, asking him let her see her friends again after so long.

"Please. We miss them. They were like sisters to me and Grimsalamon wants to see them again''. Gatomon also pleaded the old man to help them see their friends again after so long. The Old Clock man stared at Kari and Gatomon for a few seconds before she spoke. "Very well. I shell lead you to your Digimon''. The old clock man said as he decided to let Kari have her old Digimon back, getting Kari and Gatomon to raise their heads in happiness with a smile. "First, let me see your Fusion Loader so that I may evolve it''. The Old clock man requested Kari for her D3, getting Kari to nod happily as she brought out her D3 in her right hand, before the D3 glowed white and changed shapes. The glowing soon stopped to reveal a Fusion Loader in the D3's place. It was mostly white, but had Pink. Kari brought the Fusion Loader close to her face, happy to have her Fusion Loader again. "My Fusion Loader''. Kari said in happiness at having her Fusion Loader again after 3 long years.

"Now come. We must go to the Digital World and recruit your Digimon again''. The Old Clock Man said as he held his Black in his right hand out behind him, before a portal opened. Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon looked at the portal with faces of excitement at the thought of seeing their friends again, but Ruri suddenly sensed a disturbance, getting her to narrow her eyes. "Kari, you and Gatomon go on ahead''. Ruri said to her sister-in-law in a serious tone and arms crossed, getting Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon to look at her in confusion. "We have something to take care of''. Ruri said to her sister-in-law with a smile and eyes closed, before Darkness covered Ruri and DarkWindDramon, before it disappeared to reveal that the two were gone. Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon looked at each other in confusion, before they walked into the portal, with the old man following them, with the portal closing after he entered.

* * *

 **(With Ruri and DarkWindDramon)**

On the top of a Skyscraper, darkness appeared, before it disappeared to reveal Ruri and DarkWindDramon, who immediately went to the edge of the building and looked down to see in a park area of the city was an Ogremon, only it eyes were white and wracking the park. "That must be the disturbance we felt''. Ruri said to DarkWindDramon, without looking at her. "Let's do this and go get Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon!''. DarkWindDramon said to her partner with a smile, which Ruri nodded to her, before Ruri jumped off the building, with DarkWindDramon doing the same.

Both girls were falling very fast, before Ruri sprout White Dragon Wings from her back, her eyes glowed Dark Purple, grew White Dragon claws, white Dragon tail and Dragon feet with two claws at the front and one behind. Both girls spread their wings out and took flight and headed towards the Ogremon. Both girls were fast as they easily made it there in a few seconds, with Ruri kicking the Ogremon in the face, sending Ogremon to the ground on his back, while the girls landed on their feet. "Let's take care of this fast and head back fast!''. DarkWindDramon said to her partner with a smirk on her face at the chance to battle again. "Actually. I think you shouldn't fight. The Digi-egg is to come out very soon and I don't want anything to happen''. Ruri said to her partner, looking at her with her Black and White Fusion Loader in her right hand. "Okay''. DarkWindDramon said to her partner with her head down as she turned into a White flash that went into Ruri's Fusion.

Ruri then held her Fusion Loader out. **"Reload! Kuzuhamon!''.** Ruri called out as her Fusion Loader glowed, before a Kuzuhamon appeared in front of Ruri, holding her staff in her right hand. "This should be easy''.Kuzuhamon said with a smirk on her face, with Ogremon charging towards Kusuhamon, jumping in the air as he swung his club at Kuzuhamon, who easily blocked it by having her staff strike again the Club, sending it flying into the air, with Ogremon also sent flying from the force of the counterattack. "This is way too easy if he was knocked back by just that attack! **TaizoukaiMandara!''.** Kuzuhamon called out as she spin her staff in her hands, before she pressed the bottom of her staff against the ground, with many of her seal papers going forth, before they surrounded the flying Ogremon, before dark energy shot out, striking the Ogremon mid-air, creating a black explosion.

Ruri and Kuzuhamon watched as the explosion died down with Ogremon falling to the ground in pain. "You think he'll stay down after that''. Ruri asked Kuzukamon with her arms crossed, waiting to see if Ogremon has had enough. "If these 'Infected Digimon' are just like what Shadow said, he'll probably continue fighting, even if it's a losing fight''. Kuzuhamon said to her partner as she held her staff in her right hand, ready to continue fighting. Just as Kuzuhamon said, Ogremon got up from the ground, but had many injures on him. Ogremon started to walk to Kuzuhamon, but something grabbed him from behind, getting Ruri and Kuzuhamon to look and see that it was actually a Leomon coming from an Infected Portal. "Leomon!''. Ruri said in shock at seeing her ally that she fought with against DeathReappermon. "I'll take care of this, Ruri''. Leomon said to Ruri, before he fully pulled Ogremon in with the portal closing, leaving the Princess of Darkness alone with her Digimon.

"Ruri!''. Both Ruri and Kuzuhamon heard a voice called out from behind them, getting them to turn around to see Mimi, Meiko, Palmon and Meicoomon, hiding in the bushes. Mimi and Meiko looked at Ruri, and instantly Meiko blushed bright red at seeing what Ruri was wearing, while Mimi had stars in her eyes. "R-R-Ruri! What are you wearing!''. Meiko shouted out in embarrassment at seeing Ruri's outfit and how it reveals so much. "And can I have a copy''. Mimi asked her friend if she had a copy, still having stars in her eyes. Ruri giggled a bit with her right hand in front of her hand, before she looked at her two friends, while taking notice of Palmon and Meicoomon going to Kuzuhamon. "I don't have another copy, but I'm sure I can make something similar. Also Meiko, I'm one of those girls that have no problem showing a little skin''. Ruri said to her two friends as she did a little twirl, before winking at her two friends.

With the Digimon, Palmon and Meicoomon walked up to Kuzuhamon. "Kuzuhamon! Long-time no see''. Palmon greeted her friend, waving her left hand. "Same to you, Palmom''. Kuzuhamon said to her friend with a smile, before she looked at Meicoomon, who hid behind Palmon. "There is no need to be afraid, little one''. Kuzuhamon said to Meicoomon with a smile, but Meicoomon stayed behind Palmon. Back with the girls, Mimi was having a talk with Ruri. "Where'd you, Shadow and Kari go yesterday? Tai's been worried for Kari''. Mimi asked her friend on where she, Shadow and Kari went. "We went home to have fun and Kari wanted to spend the night''. Ruri said to her friend as she told her what happened yesterday. "So that's where you guys went. You should go tell Tai so that he won't get worried''. Mimi said to her friend, telling her she should tell Tai where Kari is, getting a nod from Ruri. "Alright. Let's go''. Ruri said to her friends, before she held her Fusion Loader out, with Kuzuhamon going into the Fusion Loader, getting a surprised look from Meiko, before Ruri started walking away, with Mimi and Meiko going after her with their Digimon following.

* * *

 **(With Shadow)**

Shadow was seating on a chair, next to Nene's bed, talking with Nene and catching up with her. Nene enjoyed her conversation with Shadow and even let Shadow hold Alice sometimes, before she would take her back. Nene told Shadow she was still doing her idol job, becoming even better with Ruri helping her sing and more. Nene even told Shadow that she married Mikey last year in secret, who got a job. Shadow even told Nene what he's been doing, what happened to Davis and the others, his battle with Lucemon and about the Infected Digimon and Kari being pregnant.

"You sure been through a lot. But now I'm worried for your friends. I hope their alright''. Nene said to Shadow, worry in her eyes for Shadow's friends as she rocked Alice to sleep. "They have to be. I will find them again, even if it's the last thing I do''. Shadow said to his friend with a smile, getting Nene to smile at seeing Shadow's determination to find his friends again. "I believe that you'll find your friend again. I believe in you''. Nene said to her friend with a smile, trusting him to find Davis and the others.

However, the door then opened to reveal a 17-year-old man, who had brown spikey hair, grey eyes, wearing a red jacket over a blue shirt, long red pants and grey shoes, and on the boy's head were goggles. The man smiled when he saw Shadow. "Hey, Shadow''. The man greeted Shadow with a smile, getting a smile back from Shadow. "Hey, Mikey''. Shadow greeted his old friend with a smile, revealing the man was actually the leader of the Fusion Fighters. However, Shadow's Fusion Loader started beeping, getting everyone's attention as Shadow brought out his Fusion Loader, which had a massage from the Old Clock Man. "What does he want?''. Shadow said out loud as he then read the massage.

"Dear Shadow''.

"Your Wife has asked me to help her find her Digimon again. I have asked you to come to the Digital World so that you and she may leave after she finds her Digimon''.

"From the Old Clock Man''.

Shadow finished reading the massage and smiled when he heard that Kari went to go get her Digimon back. Shadow then stood up from the chair. "It's been nice seeing you guys again, but I got to go now and get my wife''. Shadow said to Nene and Mikey, wishing he could spend more time with them. "We understand''. Nene told her friend with a smile as she kept rocking Alice to sleep, before she put her in a little baby bed next to the bed Nene was in. "Just come visit again later''. Mikey said to his friend with a smile, getting a nod from Shadow as darkness covered Shadow, before it disappeared to reveal Shadow gone from view.

"Now that we have some time alone, why don't we have some 'fun''. Nene said to her husband with a smile, as she moved her right hand to take her bra off. "I've been waiting for this all day''. Mikey said with a smirk as he took his jacket off, before he got in bed with Nene and they started kissing each other and have time alone.

* * *

 **(With Kari)**

Kari, Gatomon, Grimsalamon and the Old Clock man landed in a forest area, with the portal staying open behind them. "Walk down this path and you'll see your friends again. I must go now and your husband will be here soon''. The Old Clock Man said to Kari, before he walked back into the portal with it closing after he left, leaving the girls by themselves. "Let's get going''. Gatomon called out with her right paw raised in the air, before she took off running. "Wait for us''. Kari said to her partner as she picked GrimSalamon in her arms, careful to not hurt the wings and took off after Gatomon. After 5 minutes of running, they soon found and lake and had happy faces as they saw the Digimon around the lake.

Around the area was a Magnadramon, Oryxmon, Venusmon, Darcmon, female Kentaurusmon, Tigervespamon, Junomon, MarineAngemon, Mermaimon, Ancientmermaimon, Ancientirismon, Zephyrmon, Hisyaryumon, Sistermon Blanc, a Bellestarmon, a Moosemon, a Kinkakumon, a QueenChessmon, a Hudiemon and finally a Tinkermon. The Digimon were all relaxing with all the Digimon that could fly or water Digimon were in a small lake, relaxing while the other Digimon were lying down on the ground, enjoying the sun shining down on them. "Hey! Everyone!''. Kari shouted out to her Digimon with a smile, getting the Digimon's attention as they looked up and saw Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon. "Kari! Gatomon!''. All the Digimon called out as they all stood up and went over to Kari, Gatomon and GrimSalamon. GrimSalamon also ran up, before she jumped in Darcmon's arms, who held her happily.

Soon, all the Digimon were seating around Kari and Gatomon. "You finally decided to take us back, huh''. Junomon said to her mistress with a smile on her face, with Kari nodding to her. "Yeah. Sorry that it took me so long to came back for you guys''. Kari said as she looked around her Digimon with a smile, getting a smile back from them. "Well, better late than ever''. Zephyrmon said to her mistress, looking like she was smiling as well, even if she had her mask covering her face. "I've missed all of you girls over the years''. Gatomon said to all her sisters with a smile on her face and paws up. "We missed you as well''. Sistermon Blanc said to her sister with a smile as well.

"Well, time for us to go back in the Fusion Loader and become your Digimon again''. Darcmon said with a smile as she gave GrimSalamon to Gatomon, who held her daughter happily. Kari nodded to Darcmon, before she brought up her Fusion Loader in her right hand. **"Re-set!''.** Kari called out as all the Digimon around her glowed, before they turned into flashes and went into Kari's Fusion Loader. As soon as the final light was absorbed, Kari brought her Fusion Loader close to her face to look at her Fusion Loader with a smile. Then MarineAngemon's face appeared on the screen. "Yay! We're finally back home!''. MarineAngemon called out in joy at being back with Kari, getting Kari to smile at her cute Digimon, with her eyes closed.

However, Kari felt a hand on her right shoulder, getting her to look up and smile when she saw that it was Shadow. Kari then held her right hand out for Shadow to take, which he took and pulled her up from the ground, brining Kari in his arms. Soon Shadow leaned down and clamed Kari's lips in a kiss, who kissed her lover back with a smile. Soon Darkness surrounded the two Digidestined, before it disappeared to reveal that they were gone.

* * *

 **(With Ruri)**

Mimi, Palmon, Meiko and Meicoomon took Ruri to met up with the others at a side walk on the road. They met up with Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, T.K and their Digimon partners, with Sora loving Ruri's outfit the moment she saw it, with all the Digidestined wearing their school outfits. "Where have you, Shadow and Kari been, Ruri!''. Tai demanded an answer from Ruri on where she, Shadow and Kari have been since yesterday, having tried to contact them, with no luck. "We went home''. Ruri said calmly to the leader of the Digidestined, getting understanding looks from everyone now, now understanding why they couldn't contact them.

"Does your home have any good food''. Agumon asked Ruri if her home has good food, getting a giggle from Ruri and Meicoomon, while the others sweet dropped at what Agumon said. "Agumon''. Biyomon said to her friend with a tone of tiredness from hearing food was the first thing he asked. However, Ruri suddenly got an idea in her head, getting her to smirk evilly as she figured out a way to bring more torment to her brother.

"Hey Tai. Have you given my brother the okay sign to have a family with Kari''. Ruri asked the leader of the Digidestined with a smirk, getting everyone to look at her. "Like hell!''. Tai said to the princess of darkness, eyes narrowed at what she said. "Oh well, you're not gonna like what happened then''. Ruri said as she closed her eyes and turned around to hide her smirking face, getting everyone confused. "What do you mean by that''. Matt asked Ruri on what she meant by saying those words.

Ruri turned back around with a smile on her face. "Let's just say that my brother and Kari are gonna be parents, Tai's gonna be an uncle and I'm gonna be an Aunt''. Ruri said to everyone, looking at Tai with her eyes half closed in amusement. Everyone was silent as they looked at Ruri with their mouths hanging open in shock. "R-R-R-R-R-uri! Are y-y-y-y-you saying that S-S-S-S-shadow and K-K-K-K-Kari did that and now K-K-K-K-Kari i-i-i-i-is-''. Sora shaking and shockingly said as she pointed at Ruri with her right hand.

"That's right. Kari's pregnant''. Ruri called out to everyone happily, increasing everyone's shock. "I have to be getting home now. I'll see you guys on the school festival tomorrow and bring Shadow and Kari along. Also Tai, tell your mum the good news''. Ruri said to her friends as she was then covered in darkness, surprising Meiko and Miecoomon, before the darkness disappeared to reveal Ruri gone. Everyone then slowly turned to Tai, while shaking, whose face was bright red with steam coming out of his ears.

 **3\. 2. 1.**

" **SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!''.** Tai shouted out at the top of his lungs, with his voice being heard from all around the city, with the others suffering ear damage from the shouting.

* * *

 **(Back with Shadow and Kari)**

Shadow and Kari were walking down the hall of the castle, heading to bed to rest from the long day. After they returned, Shadow went to go get his Digimon where he left them, with Shadow's Digimon happy to see Kari's Digimon again, like their masters, the Digimon were in love with each other. Grimdramon and Gatomon took turns to care for the Digi-egg, while Grimsalamon went to have fun with her aunts. Shadow had to spend more time doing paper work, only Kari stayed behind to help him and give him energy.

However, they then saw Ruri walking down the hallway, having a sneaky smile on her face, showing that she did someone that meant trouble. "What did you do''. Shadow asked his sister on what she did, eyes narrowed, while Ruri stopped in front of him and Kari. "I just told Tai the good news of your future child, you two''. Ruri said to her brother and sister-in-law with a smile on her face, getting Shadow and Kari's faces to turn to horror at what she said, now feeling dried in their veins. "Well, I'll see you two love birds yesterday. I'm gonna go to my future husband and have a nice night with him''. Ruri said to her family as she walked past them, heading for her room where Raiden is, planning to have a sweet night with him.

Shadow and Kari continued to stay in the same shock, dried in their veins at hearing that Tai now knows of their secret. "Hahahaha!''. Grimdramon's voice was heard from inside the Fusion Loader, laughing at how Shadow and Kari were in trouble. "You couldn't really expect to hide the truth from Tai''. Varie's voice was heard, getting Shadow and Kari to turn to see Varie walking down on hall with her son Noctis in her arms. Noctis was Shadow and Ruri's 3-year-old younger brother, was born a little time after the battle against DeathReappermon, with Shadow's father being the dad when he was back to life, before he died again. Varie walked up to Shadow and Kari and kissed their checks. "Don't be afraid to let Tai know. Tell him tomorrow without fear. Good night''. Varie said to her son and daughter-in-law, before she left them alone. Soon Kari and Shadow were able to walk again and soon made it home. Shadow and Kari went to bed, having no clothes on them with Kari lying down on Shadow. "Good night, my handsome husband''. Kari whispered to Shadow with love and care in her eyes. "Good night to you, my beautiful wife''. Shadow said with the same love and care in his eyes, before he and Kari kissed each other and fell asleep.

* * *

 **And Done at last! Anyway, I plan for Kari to be a Hunter with Digimon as well. I'm also plaining for Shadow to use the Tamers tricks on Adventure 2, DNA Charge and Spirit Evolution as well. I'm also gonna have more surprises soon, with maybe Gatomon getting a New Digivole form. Now see ya later.**


End file.
